Finnick's Charm
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: Annie Cresta hates Finnick Odair. She swear never to fall for his charm. But when she is selected to be a tribute in the 70th Hunger Games, it is up to Finnick to bring her out of it, alive. Will she be able to trust him?
1. Chapter 1

Today is the dreadful day of the Reaping.

Today is the day where twenty-four tributes are chosen to participate in the Hunger Games, and only one will remain by the end of the month.

I wonder...who will be the victor of the 70th Hunger Games?

I sigh as I open my eyes. I am lying, sprawled, on my bed.

I can remember the day when my older brother, Dany Cresta, was selected as a tribute two years ago. He never came back. It had been Finnick Odair's job to keep my brother alive. He was his mentor! And yet, by the time the victor, some girl from District 2, was announced, I learned to never trust Finnick Odair.

As a matter of fact, I hate him. It was his fault my brother died.

My sister, Ellie, is nineteen. She no longer has to worry about entering her name in the Reapings. She's free.

But not me. Not sixteen-year-old me, who still has a good two years after this one. Although being picked is highly unlikely, it is not impossible.

There are Careers who would do anything to be picked. I am not like them. All I ever do is swim, read, and tie knots.

I used to read a lot more, before my father died in a boating accident when I was ten. Now, I'm responsible for getting the food we need, and to sell the extra. I don't have the "free time" that many other girls my age have.

Guess what they actually _do _during their free time?

They gossip. About Finnick Odair.

And that's another reason why I despise him so much. I've never directly come in contact with him—just once, after my brother's death. He at least had the manners to stop by our house, and apologize to my mother for the loss of my brother.

"_I'm sorry he didn't make it_," are the very words he said. They are words burned into my mind, and I'll always remember them no matter what. Then he walked out and shut the door behind us, leaving my mother stunned and speechless.

He's arrogant. And arrogant. And even more arrogant.

Okay, I know there are better words to describe him than "arrogant". "Annoying" might work, but he's never really annoyed me. "Smug" is another good one. He walks around District 4 as if he owns the place.

It's rather pathetic, in my opinion.

All the women in the Capitol love him. He's what they would call a heartthrob—handsome, strong, and a victor. What more could a girl want?

I am never going to fall for Finnick Odair's charm. I swear it.

Enough about Finnick Odair. Even thinking about him makes my stomach queasy, and I have better things to do than sitting on my bed and hating him.

"Annie Cresta!" Ellie calls cheerfully. "Wakey wakey! Don't tell me you're _dreaming_ about Finnick Odair again!"

"I am not!" I yell back irritably. Ellie sure knows how to make me angry. I sigh as I wash and brush my hair, then dress and join my mother and sister for breakfast.

My mother is usually like this on Reaping day. By this, I mean that she seems to be in a faraway place, lost and dreaming. Dany's death had taken a toll on her. "Good morning," she says dazedly, poking at her breakfast.

"Morning, Mom," Ellie and I say simultaneously. I exchange a glance with her, and Ellie offers me a reassuring smile.

"Are you ready?" Mom asks, unfocused.

I take a small sip of my milk. "Mom, the Reaping isn't until the afternoon," I remind her. "There's still some time before then. Do you mind if I go for a quick swim?"

"Do whatever you want," she murmurs, then stands up and abandons her breakfast. "I'm going to take a nap..."

"I'll wake you in time for the Reaping," Ellie says. Because if she isn't awake by then, she'll be killed.

"Of course..."

Silence.

"Don't worry," Ellie says softly. "I'll take care of Mom."

Blinking gratefully at her, I took no time at all to dress appropriately for swimming and head down to the beach.

Unfortunately, I find that it is already occupied.

By none other than Finnick Odair.

He looks up as I approach, his famous sea-colored eyes meeting my own. He might remember me as the girl whose brother had died in the Reaping.

Then again, he might not.

"I'm sorry," he says, breaking our awkward silence.

"Is that how people greet each other nowadays? By saying 'I'm sorry'?" I ask dryly, not wanting Finnick Odair to disturb my peaceful before-the-Reaping morning.

He shakes his head. "Your brother."

Oh.

Well, I guess he did remember. Perhaps he's not so bad...

I remember how emotionless he had been when he had apologized to us. And how he had mercilessly slaughtered those tributes with that trident of his during the 65th Hunger Games.

"What are you doing here?" I ask instead.

"What are _you _doing here?" He returns calmly.

I glare at him. He smirks. He is _so _infuriating!

"What else would I do on a beach?" I snarl, not in the mood to be nice. I am aware of his bare chest, but I pay no attention to it. Other girls can drool over him all they want. _I_ don't care. "If you'll excuse me, I have better things to do."

"Do you _really_ have better things to do...when _I'm_ here?" He asks, winking suggestively.

I bet that, by now, every other girl will be crazy over him.

_He makes me sick_! "Oh, lots," I say with a triumphant grin. "I am not crazy. Unlike the hundred-something girlfriends that you have."

"I'm single," he informs me.

Like it matters whether Finnick Odair is single or not. I'm not interested. "That's good to know," is all I say. Then, a sudden idea enters my mind, and I scream as loudly as I can, "OI! FINNICK ODAIR IS SINGLE! FEEL FREE TO MARRY HI—" I never finish my sentence, because he leaps up with alarming speed and clamps a hand over my mouth.

I feel his chest pressed against my back. I try to speak, but all I can get out are muffled protests. _He's strong_, I admit reluctantly.

"Be a dear and I'll let go," he says.

Whatever that's supposed to mean.

I try shaking my head—and it's very hard to with his arm around my shoulder. I try struggling, and even try to stamp on his foot.

All my attempts at freeing myself are futile.

How _dare _he do this to me! I attempt to elbow his stomach, but he nimbly steps to the side, and carries me with him. Off my feet.

There is laughter in his eyes. He's clearly amused, and I am clearly not amused. I finally manage to bite down hard on the hand over my mouth. With a startled yell, he loosened his grip on me, and I fell unceremoniously into the sand.

"I hate you! I HATE YOU! I HATE HATE HATE YOU!" I scream.

It feels good to let my feelings, hidden for all these years, to be released. He watches me with a sorrowful expression. "I'm sorry," he repeats.

"'Sorry' isn't going to bring my brother back!" I screech at him. Tears threaten to escape from my eyes.

Finnick Odair gives me another look, stands up, and begins to walk away. "I really _am_ sorry," he says quietly. "I'll...see you at the Reaping."

"Are you a man or not?" I yell after him, "Don't walk away from your mistakes!"

But he doesn't answer.

Still sitting in the sand, in the exact same position that I had fallen, I start to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I am not from the Capitol, so of course I don't own the Hunger Games. <strong>

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know with a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

I sit, staring at the waves.

There's no point crying over something that has already been lost, is there? I'm not coldhearted—I can't help but miss my brother. Dany should be here with me. He had promised to win the Games, and yet, because of Finnick Odair, his promise was broken.

The wind has dried my tears.

"Annie!"

It's Liliana Medi, one of the few friends I have. She sees me, waves, and begins to run toward me. "I guessed you would be here!"

"Well, you guessed correctly," I tell her, managing to give her a smile.

"What happened to you?" She exclaims, taking in my appearance. "You look awful!"

Trust Liliana to get right to the point. She never cares whether she'll hurt you. She'll always says what's on her mind. That's the kind of person she is, and I'm grateful for it. She constantly tells me that Finnick Odair is the most ugliest person she's had the misfortune of laying her eyes on.

Perhaps our mutual hatred for him is the reason we became friends.

She says that her mother had some history with Finnick Odair's father. After a certain incident that she refuses to discuss with me, her mother had "broken up" with Finnick Odair's father and eventually married her own father. That's why Liliana hates Finnick, she says, because she thinks that her mother would have been perfect for Finnick's father, had they not broken up.

Family feuds are not my concern, so naturally I don't question her about it. Even if our reasons for hating Finnick are different, we still both hate him, and that's what matters most.

"I tripped and fell in the sand," I say, in response to her question. There isn't any point mentioning Finnick to her.

"Really?" She asks, as if she doesn't believe me. At least what I told her is partially true.

"Really," I confirm.

She rolls her eyes. "Has anyone told you that you're a horrible liar, Annie?"

My cheeks flush involuntarily.

"Aww! You're blushing! Don't tell me you're in love with someone!" She gushes.

Finnick Odair is the last person I want to be in love with. "Just because _you_ have a boyfriend doesn't mean that _I_ have to be in love with someone, too" I retort dryly.

Liliana has been dating Spens Dunbryll for over two years, and I have heard rumors that he is planning to propose to her. They _are_ a bit young, but age doesn't matter when two people are in love.

So she says.

"Well, at least you met a boy, then?" Liliana guesses.

And she just _has_ to be right.

Seeing my horrified expression, she beams at me. "Aha! I knew it! Well, who did you meet?"

"Why don't you just guess? Seeing that you're guessing everything right up till now." I am not in the mood to discuss boy problems with Liliana. Especially not on Reaping day.

"You're a little snappy today," she observes.

I shrug. "What do you expect? It _is _Reaping day, after all."

It's partially true, so it doesn't count as a lie, right? I lower my eyes to the ground.

That is when I notice the piece of knotted rope, lying partially covered in the sand.

"Well, I promised Spens I'd meet him before the Reaping," she says, changing the subject. "So, I'll see you later?"

"Have fun," I say, though I'm no longer listening to her. I bend down and pick up the knotted piece of rope, and it is not until I have finished my handiwork that I realize I have just unknotted every one of the knots. Sometimes, if I'm not paying attention, I don't know what I'm doing.

And yet, my fingers have managed to unknot the very carefully knotted knots.

_I wonder who left it here_?

Oh well.

I've already unknotted the rope, and I don't remember the exact knots that had tied the rope together.

"Cresta!" A voice calls in the distance.

Groaning, I look up to find Finnick Odair jogging toward me. Why did _he_ have to come back, just after Liliana leaves? "Odair," I acknowledge coldly. "Nice of you to show up again."

He smirks at me, and I give him my best death glare in response.

"Trust me, I don't want to see any more of you than I have to," he says.

_Same goes for me_.

"But I left a piece of rope here earlier, so I came back to get it," he continues.

_Uh-oh._

"Oh...you mean this?" I hold up the piece of rope for him to see.

"You...untied the knots," he says, his eyes widening as he stares at the rope in my hand.

Silence.

What he says next surprises me. "No one has been able to untie those knots before," he muses quietly. "You're really skilled at tying knots, aren't you?"

"You can say that," I mutter embarrassedly.

He bends down to take the rope from me. And, as he does so, his hand brushes against mine. My stomach flips wildly. It's an emotion I've never encountered before, and I feel my cheeks burn. _Ugh_. _I _hate _him_, I remind myself.

I notice that his hand is covered with scratches.

_From tying knots, perhaps_? Because mine are like that, too.

His hand lingers there for a moment longer, before he draws it away. _It's just a stupid piece of rope_, I think. _He didn't have to make such a big fuss about it. _

"I'm impressed," he praises me.

I take it that it's not common for Finnick Odair to praise someone. But I don't care whether Finnick thinks my knot tying (and untying) skills are good. I have to tie knots in order to help my family obtain the food we need—in order to survive. Unlike Finnick, who no longer has to worry about money.

"Well, _this _time I'll see you at the Reaping," Finnick says finally, when he notices that I haven't spoken.

And so, for the second time in one day, Finnick Odair leaves me sitting alone on the beach.

Except that this time, there are no tears to spill.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I am not from the Capitol, so of course I don't own the Hunger Games. <strong>

**Oh my goodness. 9 reviews for the first chapter. You guys made my day! :D (And I know I put in a second chapter already, but I decided to add this one before it.. and I'm planning to rewrite the previous second chapter too, because I think it was a little rushed...) **

**Special thanks to Me for being the first reviewer!**

**Who should the boy tribute be? **

**I have a few ideas, but which of the following would you prefer? Tell me with a review! **

**1) Spens Dunbryll (Liliana's boyfriend) **

**2) Finnick's younger brother (still no name as of yet. Possibly Dinah? I'm debating whether to give him a sibling.) **

**3) A different younger boy**


	3. Chapter 3

I am standing beside Liliana.

I'm holding her hand, because I cannot stop shaking. Locketta Harmes, the District Four escort, is speaking on stage, but I am not paying her any attention. I can see Finnick Odair sitting beside an older woman close to the stage.

For some reason, his presence calms me.

"Let's find out who the lovely girl tribute is, shall we?" Locketta concludes whatever speech she had been saying excitedly, clapping her hands.

_I don't want to find out. _

Her hand reaches into the bowl that contains every twelve to eighteen year-old girl in District Four.

Five slips of paper contains _Annie Cresta _on them.

_Please don't let it be me_, I beg desperately, but it appears that the odds are not in my favor today.

Because, several heartbeats later, she pulls her hand back out and reads the name on the slip. "Annie Cresta!"

I'm frozen to the spot, and my body will not listen to me.

"No!" Liliana gasps out beside me. Her grip tightens on my hand, making the truth even more real.

There are no volunteers for me.

_This is it_, I think. There is no chance of me winning. I have not been training all my life, which is something that Careers do. I've been struggling to help my family live. Tying knots will most definitely not help me in the arena.

"Annie Cresta?" Locketta Harmes repeats.

My eyes meets Finnick Odair's, and he slowly gives me a nod. Urging me on. Telling me that there is nothing to worry about.

Of course, he's lying, but I am comforted by his sea-green eyes. I order myself to move, and I slowly begin walking towards the stage. Starting now, I am also walking towards my death.

After a few painful moments, I am onstage. I see the rest of my District staring up at me, and I swallow nervously.

Locketta Harmes moves on to the boys' bowl. She takes out a second slip of paper, and lets out a little "Ooh!" as she unfolds it.

I wonder what's gotten into her, and she answers my silent question by announcing the name on the paper. "Davis Odair!"

_Did she just say _Odair? _Odair, as in Finnick Odair's brother? _Well, that's wonderful. There's no way Finnick Odair will let me live now, especially when he's going to be helping his _brother_ get out of the arena.

My mouth opens in surprise when I see the younger boy making his way onto the stage. He doesn't look scared at all. In fact, he looks confident. He looks like a smaller version of Finnick.

I find Finnick again, and this time, I notice that his face is pale.

"This year's games will certainly be promising," Locketta comments with her eyes shining brightly. "Tributes, shake hands!"

Davis Odair takes my hand, and he gives me one single shake.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you...the tributes of District Four!"

That is when I see Ellie pushing her way to the stage. Normal, non-chosen citizens are not allowed to go near the stage for any reason. I frown. Even if Ellie wants to say something to me, she can tell me in the few minutes of goodbyes before tributes are taken to the Capitol.

"Annie!" Ellie yells my name.

A few Peacekeepers immediately move forward, trying to push her back. She ignores them.

I can only watch. There's nothing I can do to help her.

"Finnick Odair!" Ellie manages to gasp out. "Please, I'm begging you! Get Annie out, alive!"

Chaos follows. I don't know what's going on, because Locketta begins leading us into the Justice Building. I don't have time to see what Finnick's reaction to Ellie's plea is, either. All I can hear are the noises behind me, and then there is a gunshot, followed with a piercing scream.

My blood runs cold. It's my mother's voice.

"Ellie!"

I then understand what has happened.

My sister is dead.

And just then, the door shuts behind me, and the voices fade into the background.

I am taken into a room, where I can say goodbye to my closest family and friends. The only visitor who shows up for me is Liliana. My mother must have been too emotionally damaged to come and see me. A small part of me is disappointed, because I have been wishing that she can comfort me. "Oh, Annie!" Liliana sobs, and then she pulls me into a hug. "I-I'm so sorry!"

"What for?" I ask, my voice breaking.

"You're being sent to the arena, and I'm still here," she says.

"You have to take care of my mother," I tell her. "Please! She didn't cope well with Dany's death, or my father's. Now Ellie's gone. Knowing her...she won't react well. Make sure she eats." I don't dare add that I am now a tribute.

Liliana takes my hand and squeezes it. "I promise," she says softly. "I'll do what I can to help your mother."

Would Finnick's reply to Ellie have been "I promise," too, if it wasn't Davis Odair who was selected as the boy tribute?

"Thank you," I say solemnly.

_I'm sorry, Ellie_, I think glumly. _Dying wishes are supposed to be answered. But this may be one time when it isn't. _

I burst into tears, and Liliana cries with me. She is hugging me again when her time is up. "I'll see you again when this is all over?" She asks me hopefully.

_If only, Liliana, if only_.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I am not from the Capitol, so of course I don't own the Hunger Games. <strong>

**(This used to be chapter 2, but I added another chapter between them. If you missed that one, I suggest that you go back and read the current chapter 2. :D I've also changed the boy tribute.. adds more drama. ;) )**

**What do you think of this chapter? Tell me in a review? **


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner is a very quiet affair. Well, for most of us.

I am sitting beside Davis Odair, while Finnick is sitting beside a seventy-year-old woman, whom I learned is called Mags. Locketta sits on his other side. She's the only one who's talking, and everyone else is doing their best to ignore her.

The food is good.

In fact, I've never tasted anything as good as Capitol food. I admit, that after eating nothing but fish-related meals for the last sixteen years, I didn't mind some new food for a change.

There's the seaweed bread from District Four. It somehow tastes better here than it does at home. Perhaps whoever's responsible for the cooking has added Capitol seasoning to the bread. Even the fish stew that's served is very tasty.

While I am eating, I think how in a few days' time, I will be in an arena. Struggling to survive.

Mags says something, but her words are hard to understand. I think she must have had a stroke before.

"What?" snaps Locketta, annoyed that someone has interrupted her chattering.

"She's reminding us that siblings are not permitted to mentor each other," Finnick translates for her.

Mags nods to show that Finnick is right.

I groan. Because if that's the case, then there's no doubt that Finnick Odair will be mentoring _me_. And the last thing he'll want is for me to live. "That's nice to hear," I say sarcastically. "Of course I'm looking forward to being mentored by the oh-so-famous Finnick Odair."

He shoots me an unhappy look before he pops a sugar cube into his mouth. "Just call me Finnick."

"Why? Are you afraid that after I'll die, I'll come and haunt you? That I'll follow you around and whisper _Fiiinnniiick Ooodaaiiir_ all day?"

Davis bursts out laughing. It appears that the tension between is us broken, and I can't help but smile. Mags too gives me a smile, revealing the few teeth she still has.

Finnick rolls his eyes at me and mouthes, "_Thank you_."

I wonder why he's thanking me, especially if he'll be helping plot my death in a few days. But right now, I'm happy that we're actually talking to each other, so I whisper back, "You're welcome."

"Want a sugar cube, Annie?" Finnick asks in a what I take is a seductive voice.

"Ugh, no thanks," I say, cringing.

Davis leans forward. "I'll take one if she doesn't," he says, and takes the handful that Finnick is holding.

Finnick sighs. "And here I was, trying to be friendly."

"Don't bother," I retort dryly. "Especially if I'm going to die in a few days anyway. All your attempts at friendship will be wasted when my dead body is carried off by the helicopter."

"Talk about being a pessimist," Finnick grunts. "There is a chance that you can still win."

"If I do win, I'll go fangirly all over you," I promise with a smirk. Because the chance of me going all fangirly over Finnick is zero.

He shudders. I can't tell whether he's pretending or not. But I'm glad that he doesn't seem to like the thought of me going fangirly over him. "I'd rather you not go fangirly over me," he mutters, then scoops up another handful of sugar cubes and drops them onto my plate. "Here, try some. They're pretty good."

"Did I say I wanted any?" I give up, and toss one into my mouth.

He's right, actually. It _is_ rather good.

"If I do become addicted to these, it'll be all your fault," I grumble, then proceed on to devour the remaining sugar cubes.

I try the lamb stew next. The plumbs in the stew give it extra flavor. Simply delicious. "Mmm..."

"If you do need help choosing something to eat, feel free to ask me," Finnick offers. "I've been in the Capitol _way_ too many times."

I'm about to eat a sugary-looking cake when I think of my mother's scream again. Ellie's dead, and here I am, eating Capitol food. My appetite immediately vanishes, and I push my plate away. "I think I'm full," I say.

Locketta picks up a napkin and wipes her mouth. "I'll take you to your room, then," she says.

"Wait, Cresta." Finnick stands up just as I am about to follow Locketta out of the dining room.

"What?" I ask.

He moves, surprisingly fast, and before I knew what was happening, he reaches a hand to my cheek and brushes something off of it. "There's a few crumbs you forgot to get rid of," he says casually.

"Couldn't you have just _told _me?" I ask, glaring at him. My skin tingles at the spot where his hand had touched my cheek. No doubt I am blushing furiously. "Locketta, come on. I really don't want to stay in here a moment longer," I say loudly to her.

As she leads me out of the room, I swear I saw Mags giving Finnick a smile, and Davis giving him a thumbs up.

_I'll be having nightmares about Finnick Odair for days_, I think.

"Here we are," says Locketta as she slides one door open. "Your room! Feel free to wear anything in the wardrobe!"

She waits, as if she's expecting me to say something. "Er," I force out. "I mean, that...this is...amazing?"

She nods eagerly, pats me on my shoulder, and skips off while humming to herself.

Finally alone, I walk in and collapse onto the giant bed.

It's too soft for my liking. The bed sheets are too clean. The room walls are too white.

"I miss my room at home," I whisper to no one in particular, recalling my sea-colored walls and the bed I've slept on for so long.

"I can imagine," a voice says from the door. I sit up, and my eyes widen as I see Finnick Odair leaning against the doorway.

"Get out of my room, you pervert!" I shriek, and taking a pillow, I chuck it in his direction.

He moves his head, and the pillow soars out and hit the wall instead. "Nice aim," he comments, striding into the room as if he owns it. He sits down beside me.

_What does he think he's doing_?

"I don't need _your _consolation," I say coolly. But a small part of me wants nothing more than a companion, and without my mother or sister, then Finnick Odair will have to do.

"What's...what's it like?" I ask after a long silence.

"What's what like?"

"Being in the arena?" I elaborate.

He takes my hand in his, and absently begins drawing small circles on it. The motion soothes me, and I feel myself calming down. "You get used to it," he answers simply. "If you don't, you die."

"Talk about being a pessimist," I mock his earlier words.

He smiles sadly. "If you want to get out of the arena alive, Annie Cresta, then I suggest you start listening to me."

"What about your brother?" I ask, yawning. The day's events have exhausted me.

I don't know how, but my head end up in Finnick's lap.

The first time we spoke to each other was only this morning, and yet, now, we are acting as though we are friends. Earlier today, I still hated him. But strangely, I don't think he's so bad anymore. _It's because he's been through the same as you_, a small voice reminds me.

"He'll have to manage without me," Finnick says.

I yawn again.

"Go to sleep," he orders softly. "You have a long day ahead."

I do start listening to him, because if there is a chance that I can get out of the arena alive, I'll take it.

For my mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I am not from the Capitol, so of course I don't own the Hunger Games. <strong>

**(There is a new chapter 2, since I added another chapter between them. If you missed the current chapter 2, I suggest that you go back and read the it. :D I've also changed the boy tribute.. adds more drama. ;) )**

**Their relationship is slowly developing...What do you think of this chapter? Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm in the arena._

_At least, I think I am, but it's so incredibly dark that I can't see anything. _

_Where am I? _

_I hear the sounds of a cannon going off in the background. I have to be in the arena...why else would there be cannons? _

_"Annie..." a voice whispers eerily._

_It sounds like Ellie. _

_Why is Ellie in the arena with me? Isn't she..._dead?

_"Annie..." the voice whispers again. I try to find the source of the voice, but I can't pinpoint the exact location. Suddenly, Ellie appears in front of me. She's wearing a simple white dress, and it's giving off a mysterious, out-of-this-world glow._

_"E-Ellie?" I ask hesitantly. _

_She's holding something behind her back. I don't know what it is. "It's your fault I died," she growls. "If you hadn't been Reaped, none of this would have happened. I would still be taking care of Mother."_

_She advances. _

_I back away. _

_"What are you talking about?" I ask. "It's not like I asked to be Reaped!" _

_"This is your fault..." she hisses, then raises whatever she's holding at me. _

_It's a dagger. _

_"And now you'll die for what you've done," she says, an evil smile plastered on her face. _

_It can't be Ellie! Ellie would never do something like this!_

_My eyes widen in horror as I realize what is about to happen._

_She moves forward, and then I can feel the pain in my chest._

_So much blood..._

_The last thing I hear is a cannon going off before everything vanishes. _

I wake up screaming and drenched in cold sweat.

It was only a dream.

"It was only a dream," I say aloud, but the pain in my chest would not go away.

I hear footsteps. Is Ellie really coming to kill me? I draw the bed sheets closer to me. Hide from this nightmare.

The door to my compartment slides open, revealing Finnick Odair in his underwear.

He's practically naked. But seeing Finnick without clothes is hardly the problem right now.

"Annie?" He asks, his voice filled with alarm. "What happened?"

I don't answer.

He's probably figured out why I'm acting this way, because he walks in and sits down beside me, and pulls me into his arms. "Shh," he soothes. "It's alright. You're safe."

I shudder. He rocks me back and forth gently. "It was awful," I croak. My voice is hoarse from the screaming. I sob into his chest. "F-Finnick?" I ask.

"Yes?"

"You don't think Ellie blames me for her death, do you?" I don't give him time to answer. "She has to. She said so herself...that this is all my fault. Oh, I'm a dreadful person...Ellie's dead because of me...She's going to kill me..."

"It was only a dream," Finnick says sharply.

I shake my head. "It was real," I object. "Why else would there be cannons? Oh, I'll never get out of the arena alive...Ellie, I'm so sorry..."

"No, Annie. You _will _get out of the arena alive. And I'm going to help you, not just because it was what your sister asked. Because...if anyone is to blame for both you and Davis getting Reaped, it's me," Finnick mutters.

What is he talking about? Why would it be _his _fault? "What do you mean, you're the one to blame?" I ask.

Finnick shifts uncomfortably, but he doesn't speak. "There are ears everywhere," he says quietly. I stare at him, mystified, as he continues, "I'll explain it to you when there's a more appropriate place for...private matters." Loudly, he adds, "You should get ready. We're going to arrive in the Capitol any moment."

"And what about you? Are you really just going to step out of the train in nothing but..._that_?" I gesture at his underwear. I'm feeling better, with Finnick there to comfort me. It's amazing how spending only two days with someone can change all your opinions about them. I know that I don't hate him anymore, especially if I'm depending on him to help me win the Hunger Games. _If _I can win, that is.

Smirking at me, he says, "Oh, but the Capitol loves it when I'm wearing nothing but _this_."

"Well, I don't," I retort, but I can feel my cheeks burning. "Go and change, before someone gets the wrong idea. Someone like...Locketta."

Because that is when Locketta looks into my room, just in time to find Finnick Odair sitting with me on my bed. "Well, isn't this the cutest thing?" She asks in her think Capitol accent.

I push Finnick off the bed. "It's not what it looks like!" I protest.

"Oh, really?" Locketta winks at me. "Finnick, please leave, so Annie can change. We're behind schedule already."

I exchange a glance with Finnick, who gives me a cheerful grin. "Oh, I wouldn't mind staying," he teases.

"Hey!" I say, then pick up another pillow.

He holds his hands up in defeat before he turns and leaves the compartment. Locketta watches him leave with a dazed expression, as if she's dreaming about him. "Just pick whatever you want to wear, Annie. Your prep team will be taking care of the rest later," she tells me, then she too hurries off. Probably to see Finnick dress.

I study the dresses in my closet. They're all too fancy. There's a particular white dress that hauntingly reminds me of Ellie's dress in my dream...Definitely _not_ one I'd want to wear.

Finally, I decide on a light green one. I slip it on, quickly wash, and join the others by the exit.

"We'll have breakfast first," Locketta was saying to Finnick as I arrive.

Davis nods to me in greeting. "Thanks for the wake up call," he comments.

"What?" I ask, puzzled.

He smirks. It looks too much like Finnick's. "With all that screaming."

"Uh..." I'm at a loss for words. He appeared to be joking about it, but my nightmare isn't something to joke about. "At least Locketta won't have to say how behind schedule we are now," I manage.

"She complains about being behind schedule even if we're early," he points out.

I can't help but smile.

_Would I really have to kill Davis in less than a week? _

_I can't kill someone I know...someone whom I can call a friend...As a matter of fact, I don't want to kill _anyone_..._

I can only hope that another tribute will be the one to kill Davis.

Thanks to both Davis and Finnick, I am no longer thinking about my nightmare. Besides, the view of the Capitol is breathtaking. I'm distracted enough.

"Welcome to the Capitol," says Locketta brightly, just as the train doors slide open to the cheering crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I am not from the Capitol, so of course I don't own the Hunger Games. <strong>

**They're finally in the Capitol! Next chapter will involve Annie's prep team. **

**Press that lovely button below? Thank you all for the reviews so far...you guys are amazing! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

It's impossible to move.

There's crowds and crowds and _crowds _of Capitol citizens, and they are all screaming their heads off. The closer ones are pushing each other, trying to get a better view of Finnick Odair. Some reach their hands out in attempts to touch him.

Ugh.

They're _disgusting_.

And Finnick appeared to be enjoying the attention he's getting. In fact, he takes the hand of a ridiculously blue-colored woman and kisses it. She faints.

I roll my eyes. These women are hopeless.

"We're coming through," says Locketta. Peacekeepers surround us as we walk to where the car waits, giving us room to move. Davis and I squeeze into the back while Finnick and Mags pile into the front with Locketta.

It's not a long trip to the City Circle.

"At last," I groan, once we're clear of the crowds. "I don't want to experience something like that _ever _again."

Finnick puts an arm around me. "I told you how much the Capitol loves me," he says.

I jerk away from him. "_I _don't love you," I snap.

"Ah, but you're not from the Capitol," he counters with a triumphant smile.

My stomach rumbles at the most opportune time.

"Oh, dear, little Miss Annie is hungry," Finnick coos. "We should satisfy her hunger at once. Or else we'll have to feel her wrath, and it's very unpleasant!" He pretends to shudder in fear.

"Oh, shut up," I mutter as we follow Locketta into the dining room.

I sit down next to Davis—there's no way I'm going to sit next to _Finnick _after the episode earlier—and begin piling eggs onto my plate. We hardly ever get eggs back in District Four.

"Not sitting next to me, Miss Annie?" Finnick asks. "Aw, come on. I don't bite!"

"Not in a million years," I tell him dryly. "Do me a favor and don't talk for the next half hour, will you?"

Finnick makes a face. "I thought mentors are supposed to give tributes advice. How am I ever going to do that if I can't talk?"

I wave my knife in Mags's direction. "Mags can mentor both me and Davis, then."

Mags mumbles something about rules.

"Oh, and Cresta? Here's a piece of advice: don't complain," says Finnick, popping a sugar cube into his mouth.

"Are you just saying that to get on my nerves?" I retort.

Finnick and his sugar cubes. I want to burn every last sugar cube in existence. That'll make an impression on him.

"My dear Annie, of course not!" Finnick exclaims dramatically. "Why, did you think I'm _that _bad? I'm talking about when your prep team gives you your drastic makeover!"

I don't know how to respond to that. So all I say is "I'll keep that in mind," because I don't think saying "Thank you" will be appropriate.

After the rest of our rather uneventful breakfast, Locketta takes me to the room where my prep team will be working on me. "Your stylist is Sandra," she tells me briskly. "She'll dress you up after Trixi, Jerso and Silia makes you presentable enough. Well, good luck!"

She drags Davis off in the other direction.

I gulp nervously, wondering what kind of torture I'll expect, when the three most ridiculous people I've ever seen comes walking down the hall. They're chatting to each other, but stop dead when they see me.

They gawk at me, and I'm pretty sure I'm staring back at them in a similar fashion.

The first is a middle-aged woman. She has these _cat _ears sticking onto the top of her head. And they're _pink_. Her body is covered with something blue, and she's wearing the most painful-looking high heels I've ever come across.

The second, a younger man, isn't any better. His pointy mud-colored hair is sticking out in all directions. Thankfully, he's not blue. Instead, he's covered with tattoos of what I think are the past presidents of Panem.

The third, also a woman, is the plainest of them. Her teeth are yellow, and when I inspect them carefully, I realize that they're gold. Whether it's real gold or magically colored is a whole different matter 's wearing a rather revealing dress, and has bracelets going up the length of her arms.

"My, my," the first woman comments as she stares at me. "We've got quite some work to do, don't we, Jerso, Silia?"

So she's Trixi.

"Hurry up! No time to waste! Chop chop!" She pushes me into the prep room and instructs me to take off my dress.

Staying true to Finnick's advice, I don't complain one bit.

Not even when they remove hairs from my body.

"You're very workable," remarks Jerso sometime later. "Last year's girl—ugh. All she ever did was complain. It was a miracle we even got anything done!"

I have no idea what he means by "workable", but I do offer him a small smile. I grit my teeth as Silia rips out the last of my precious body hair. "Mmm, all done, sweetie," she declares triumphantly. "My, that took awhile, didn't it?"

"Time for the hair!" Trixi announces. I groan inwardly.

A while later, my hair has been covered with some type of gel, giving it an "underwater" look. It's silky and flowy, and there's even some blue-green glitter in it.

That's how my morning went.

By lunch, I'm exhausted. My prep team stands back and give me one last look, admiring me from all angles. "You've got a wonderful body, dearie," Trixi says fondly. "With some work to it, you're quite presentable. No wonder Mr. Odair's taken a liking to you."

I flush. When has Finnick said anything to them about me?

"Well, that's that," Trixi sighs. "Sandra will come and look at you in the afternoon. Do try and not mess anything up, will you, dearie?"

"I'll do my best," I say.

I eat lunch by myself (all I have to do is press a few buttons, and the food is instantly there!), and when I'm drinking the last spoonful of soup, a woman, Sandra, enters the room. She nods approvingly at my appearance.

"Your prep team has done a good job," she praises. "But, _now_'s the fun part."

She winks at me, and I smile back shyly. She asks me to take off my robe, and inspects my now-cleaned body. "Very nice," she would say every now and then. When she's finally finished, she tells me to dress. I gladly comply.

"So, you know that the Opening Ceremonies are an important part in the Games," she begins.

I nod.

"And you'll have to make an impression on the Capitol."

Obviously. I _need _to make an impression on the Capitol. If I don't, there won't even be a chance for me to get Sponsors.

"By wearing something that's related to your District," she finishes. "Of course, in District Four, you're famous for the fish and the beach and the sea."

Am I expected to dress in some silly fish costume? Or perhaps some very revealing net?

I want to gag at the thought.

She smiles at me, as if she knows what I'm thinking. "Mr. Odair requested that you have to look innocent," she says quietly. "Have you ever heard of the story of _The Little Mermaid_?" she asks.

What does that have to do with this? My mother used to tell me stories before I go to bed, and _The Little Mermaid _has always been my favorite, because it's about a girl who lives in the sea.

Sometimes I wish I could live in the sea, like a mermaid. Then I won't need air to breathe, and I can swim as much as I want to.

"We've thought outside the box a little," she continues without waiting for my answer. "You'll see what I mean once I'm through with you. Do me a favor and close your eyes, won't you, my dear?"

I do so.

I feel her move around, and periodically she would ask me to raise my arms, lower my arms, bend down, and so on.

I decide that I like Sandra. She's brisk and to-the-point, unlike the other Capitol women, who speak so delicately it's like they were made out of glass.

The bonus is that she doesn't seem to admire Finnick.

"Whew, that was some work," she says finally. "You're all done now! Go on, take a look," she encourages.

I open my eyes, and she gestures to the mirror behind the door.

I gasp.

Sandra has turned me into a mermaid.

I'm wearing a purple bra, but it covers enough of my chest so I don't feel naked. Other than that, I don't have anything else on above my waist.

What's below my waist is different. It's like a dress, sort of, but instead of spreading out at the bottom, it's tight and wraps around my ankles. The blue-green dress is decorated with sparkling sequences.

And the shoes I'm wearing are actually fish tails.

Simple yet elegant.

"What do you think?" Sandra asks.

"It's amazing," I breath, because it really _is _amazing. "Thank you!"

Sandra shrugs. "Don't thank me. It was mostly Mr. Odair's idea."

I scowl at the thought of owing him for this.

The door opens just then, revealing none other than Finnick himself.

"Ah, Mr. Odair," Sandra greets him cheerfully. "Just in time! She's ready."

His eyes sweep down my form, and I shift uncomfortably. _What does he think about my costume_? "Not yet. One more thing," he says, then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a necklace.

It consists of a single pearl, strung onto a cord and tied together with expert knots. It's not fancy at all. Huh. I would've certainly expected it to be some fancy Capitol jewelry.

He ties it around my neck, and his fingers brush against my skin. I shiver at his touch. "Would you do _me _a favor and keep it as your District token?" he asks serenely.

I can't find the words to thank him, but I do say, "Of course."

"Thank you, my little mermaid," he murmurs. "Now, let's go out there and give the Capitol something to talk about."

Finnick holds out his hand to me, and I take it without complaint. As he leads me to where Davis is waiting, deep down, I am thinking that there may just be a chance for me to win the Games after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I am not from the Capitol, so of course I don't own the Hunger Games. <strong>

**(I'm sorry if the prep team scene isn't the same as what Katniss went through. I lent the first book to a friend, so I can't use it to reference things.) **

**Press that lovely button below? Thank you all for the reviews so far...you guys are amazing! :D Special thanks to Miki Koshima for being the 50th reviewer! **


	7. Chapter 7

"What are you _wearing_?" I ask, gaping at Davis.

It is probably rude to stare at Davis like that, but, I can't help it. Because he's wearing nothing but a _fishing net_. Davis shifts uncomfortably, and glances helplessly at his stylist, a man named Akil. "Well, it _is _his idea," Davis tells me finally.

I roll my eyes. "But how old are you? Sixteen?"

He shakes his head. "Fourteen," he corrects me, and I blink in surprise. Fourteen is the age when Finnick Odair himself had been thrown into the arena five years ago. "Yeah, this is pretty, er, embarrassing. But I'm doing it so I can get sponsors, you know? I bet it's the same for you with that mermaid costume."

"Yeah..." I trail off. He effortlessly jumps into the District Four carriage, and holds out a hand for me.

Huh. I may be innocent-looking, but I'm not helpless! I ignore his hand. I can hear Davis sigh, as if thinking, "_Suit yourself_."

I glance back to see Finnick, Mags and the stylists waving encouragingly at us. Finnick wildly gestures at us just as the carriage begins to move. "What does Finnick want?" I ask Davis. After all, Davis is Finnick's brother. If anyone can understand Finnick, it's Davis.

Davis takes my hand. "This," he says, and looks back at Finnick for confirmation. Finnick gives Davis a thumbs-up, and I scowl back at him. "Aw, are you mad, Annie? The audience won't like a girl with a personality like yours," he whispers.

"What are you implying?" I growl, though deep down, I know that he's right. If anyone wants to sponsor a tribute, they'll pick one with the best smile and the one who's most beautiful and all that. I force myself to smile and wave at the cheering crowds. My mother will most likely be watching back in District Four. I wonder what she'll think of my mermaid dress? Or is she still grieving?

Oh Ellie...how I wish you were still alive! A single tear escapes from my eyes.

"Annie? You alright?" Davis asks, noticing my stupid tear. He's no longer paying attention to the audience.

I quickly rub it away with my free hand. "I...I'm fine," I lie. "The eyeliner got into my eyes, that's all."

"Oh, Annie, has anyone told you how awful you are at lying?" Davis says.

Liliana says that all the time.

I keep my mouth shut, not wanting to discuss my family while we're being televised to the whole of Panem. Davis eventually drops the subject.

The crowd goes wild as our carriage is pulled forward. They're screaming things like, "Davis Odair! Isn't he Finnick Odair's brother? And that girl! Her name's Annie Cresta! She's so cute!", and all I want to do is hide someplace where the cameras won't find me. This attention is making me uneasy.

Someone throws a rose in our direction, and I lean over and manage to catch it. I blow a kiss in the direction of the thrower, and more wild screaming ensues. The Capitol is too easy to please, and its citizens are so...ugh, _crazy_. I can't stand it. How can Finnick deal with this madness?

Because I certainly can't.

By the time the carriages has made its way around the track, I am more than willing to get off it. My legs are stiff from the standing, and as I attempt to get off, I trip and almost fall.

But I don't.

Finnick reaches an arm out and balances me. "Woah, careful there, little mermaid," he says. "Are you tired? I can carry you if you'd like."

"No thanks," I answer, blushing furiously. The last thing I want is to look like an idiot in front of the Capitol. I rip off my fish-tail shoes, and immediately I feel better.

"I'm sure they'll love it," Finnick says, nodding in the general direction of the audience.

I fold my arms across my chest. "Fine," I huff, and I can't help but let out a startled shriek as he scoops me off the ground and carries me toward the elevator, bridal style.

_This is for the Capitol_, I remind myself, but deep down, a small part of me tells me that it's not _just_ for the Capitol.

_Finnick is doing this to help me win. He can't be all that bad, can he? _He's forced to choose between his own brother and some girl he met the morning of the Reaping. There's nothing special about me, really, and yet, he's doing his best to help me. _It's better if he just helps Mags mentor Davis. It's not like I'll win this thing_, I think sadly.

Sure enough, the citizens who were still there let out "_Ooohhhs!" and "__Ahhhs_!" and complimented Finnick for being so generous. Mostly remarking how manly Finnick is by helping a girl in need.

Typical Capitol behavior.

As we enter the elevator, the young girl from District Six timidly asks Davis if she could touch his net. He hesitantly agrees, and she says, awed, "So it _is _real!"

An awkward silence follows her comment.

"Um, sorry," she apologizes at once, her cheeks flaming red. "I just couldn't believe that someone would dress you in a net is all...Well, my name is Monika."

"Oh," Davis says. "I'm Davis. But you probably know that already, right?"

She nods. "Oh, of course. You two are famous. You're so lucky, Annie!" she stands on tiptoes so she can see me (I'm still being carried by Finnick, hence the height difference). At first, I think that she means I'm lucky because Finnick is carrying me, but she continues, "Having Finnick Odair as a mentor! He's really strong, and I'm sure you'll be able to win the Games!"

Her words move me, and I smile at her. I decide then that if I want anyone for an ally, I want her. "Your mentor must be great, too," I say.

"Not at all," she says sadly. "I know he's rooting for Don."

I assume that Don must be the boy tribute from her district.

Luckily, we've just arrived on the fourth floor, so I'm saved from having to answer her. "I'll see you during training?" I ask her, and she smiles back shyly.

Finnick swiftly carries me out, and Davis and Mags follows us.

"That was brilliant!" Finnick declares, setting me carefully down onto the couch. I let out the breath that I haven't realized I've been holding.

"Don't you mean that Davis wearing a _fishing net _was brilliant?" I ask dryly. I still can't believe what his stylist had put him through. Compared to him, I have to consider myself lucky.

Davis blushes.

"Sandra considered dressing you in a similar fashion. I had to talk her out of it," Finnick tells me, winking at Sandra.

"Well, thank you," I mutter, because there's no way I would've worn something so _revealing_.

"Anyway, the Capitol loved you two! And that's definitely a good thing," says Finnick.

Sandra and Akil are discussing something to each other. Probably about what we should wear for the interview. I cringe in anticipation.

Mags nods and says something like, "A very good thing."

So I have a _slightly _better chance of winning now, depending on the number of Sponsors I can get. The same goes for Davis.

And we both know that the Hunger Games has only one victor.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I am not from the Capitol, so of course I don't own the Hunger Games. <strong>

**The opening ceremony! Hope you liked the chapter? :) Press that lovely button below? Thank you all for the reviews so far! **

**The next chapter involves training and some of the other tributes! **


	8. Chapter 8

"So, little mermaid," says Finnick, "Are you good at anything?"

It's the day after the Opening Ceremonies, and it's also the day when our training starts. We're eating breakfast, but I don't have much of an appetite. "Tying knots," I answer truthfully, because it's the only thing I'm _good _at.

Finnick stirs his hot chocolate as he says, "Anything besides tying knots?"

Mags was having a similar discussion with Davis, but it's clear to me that they weren't really getting anywhere. Especially with Mags's speech difficulties.

"Swimming," I say after a pause.

"Well, there obviously won't be a swimming pool in the Training Center," Finnick points out. "A knot tying station is likely, but we want to save your skills for the Gamemakers. I suggest that you learn anything and everything you can from the different stations. Edible plants, knife throwing, anything that can be useful."

I poke at my scrambled eggs without eating it. "I doubt I'll get a decent score from tying knots," I counter.

The only answer Finnick gives me is, "We'll see," because that's when it's time for us to go to the Training Center.

Davis and I are the first ones there. Dakata, the woman who runs the training, begins telling us about the different stations when Monika and the boy tribute from her district, Don, arrive.

"Annie!" Monika cries excitedly, waving at me.

"Making friends already?" Davis remarks.

I glare at him. "Allies are important in the Games."

He shrugs. "Well, just remember that your allies shouldn't be people who can't even take care of themselves," he warns, then turns and heads toward the knife throwing station. Despite it being childish, I stick my tongue out at him.

Monika giggles, not having heard his earlier comment.

"Want to train together?" I ask her, trying to sound as excited as she is.

Her eyes shine as she answers, "Of course!"

More tributes begin arriving then. The girl from District One, Karat, takes a step toward me, before she hesitates and goes off to join Davis. I know they're deciding whether they want me in the Career pack, and that's something I'll never accept.

Doing my best to follow Finnick's advice, I actually learn some of the edible plants and insects. I attempt to throw knives (once the station's clear of the other tributes, that is), but my aim is poor.

I even give the knot tying station a regretful look as we pass it.

"How old are you, Monika?" I ask we sit down at the camouflage station. The trainer, a woman named Dia, offers me some mud. I gingerly take it in my hand.

"Almost thirteen," she says, focusing on the task at hand. She takes some red paint and mix it into the mud, then expertly smudges it onto her arms.

It's not fair that someone so young is part of the Games.

Monika takes a few leaves and sticks them onto her arm. "Look, Annie. I'm a tree," she announces, holding up her arm for me to inspect.

"Are trees supposed to have red stuff in it?" I joke, poking her in the arm.

"Some do," she insists, "if you look closely enough."

"If you say so," I say doubtfully.

"Hey, Don!" She calls out. He turns as he hears his name. "Those trees in our district have red stuff on the bark, don't they?"

"How should I know?" He says coolly. I wince at his tone—it's like we're already in the arena, and he's our enemy. Monika blinks, looking hurt, as he continues, "My mother tells me that the red stuff is blood from those who defied the Capitol."

"Oh, Annie," Monika wails, scrubbing her handiwork off, "Why do we have to kill each other?"

I take her hand and squeeze it comfortingly. "I don't know, Monika, I don't know," I whisper, but I do know. It's because the Games is a way the Capitol reminds us of our status in Panem. That they have control over us.

Trying to distract her, I point to the archery station. "Let's go there next, shall we?"

The day passes by quickly, thanks to the training, and it's not long before night has fallen. I'm exhausted, yet I couldn't fall asleep, so I decide to explore the Training Center building.

The only place that I _can_ go to is the roof, and so I do.

"Why does this always happen?" I groan as I see Finnick Odair staring up at the night sky. It's not the first time I walk in to find Finnick already there before me.

"That first time we met is when you found me on the beach, wasn't it?" Finnick echoes my thoughts.

"It's only been two days since then," I grumble.

The wind blows loudly, causing me to shiver. I mentally kick myself for not bringing a jacket.

Finnick must've noticed, because he drops his own jacket over me. And when he does so, I realize that he's wearing nothing else underneath. "Put some clothes on for once!" I snap, aware of my cheeks burning.

He smirks at me. "Aw, but you like it, don't you?" He teases, reaching a hand out to brush a strand of hair out of my eyes.

A part of me tells me to move away, but a part of me wants to stay. I stand firmly as his hand touches my forehead.

"Are you helping me only because Ellie asked you to?" I blurt out. This is a question I've been dying to ask him, but we've never really gotten a chance to be alone like this.

His hand lingers above my eyes. "Partly," he murmurs. "I have my own reasons too, you know. For helping you."

I frown. "Your own reasons?"

"Yes, my own reasons," he nods. "Why do you think both you _and _Davis were picked as the tributes?"

"Coincidence?" I suggest.

Finnick lets out a sad little sigh. "No, Annie. It wasn't a coincidence. It's because you were with me that morning."

My blood runs cold as I remember the words he had said to me on the train, "_If anyone is to blame for both you and Davis getting Reaped, it's me_."

"What's that got to do with anything?" I ask carefully.

"I should start from the beginning," Finnick decides quietly, "so you'll have a better understanding...You know that I was the victor of the Sixty-Fifth Hunger Games," he begins. "I was fourteen, then. The same age Davis is now.

"Nothing happened directly after my winning. My family moved into the Victors' Village, and we lived there peacefully, hoping that we've seen the last of the Capitol. But we were wrong. It was my sixteenth birthday when the first letter came." Finnick takes a deep breath before he continues, "The letter was from President Snow."

I can tell how much his past has shaken him. But I remain silent as he tells his story.

"Do you know why I'm so popular with the women?" he lets out a humorless laugh. "It was all Snow's doing," he spits out, clenching his hand into a fist. "In that letter, he told me to return to the Capitol. '_Mr. Odair, because you are so popular, and because that popularity can be beneficial to us, you are to spend time with the lovely ladies of the Capitol in exchange for money.' _I've memorize those words."

"Don't tell me that...he forced you into _prostitution_?" I ask, horrified that Snow could force Finnick to do something so awful.

He smiles without emotion. "You're pretty smart to figure that out, huh? Yes, Annie. He forced me into prostitution. It's very common for us victors, you know. At first, my family was scared. My father burned the letter and refused to answer it. We thought we had gotten away. Of course, there's no hiding from the Capitol. A few weeks later, the second letter came.

"Then the next. And the next. We couldn't get rid of the letters. Then, about two months after the letters first started arriving, my father was 'accidentally' killed in a boat accident. There were no questions. It had to be the Capitol's doing, reminding us that there's no escaping from them. And so, without much discussion, I comply to Snow's request, leaving my mother and Davis back in the District. Not knowing how they were doing. Not knowing whether they were still alive, or if the Capitol had killed them, too."

I don't know what to say. I'm not very good at comforting people, and I don't think saying "I'm sorry" will be enough for all the pain Finnick has suffered until now. The only thing I do do is to reach forward and touch his arm gently. He takes my hand holds onto it, as if my hand gives him the strength to continue.

"It was terrible, Annie. The Capitol women." He shudders, and his grip on my hand tightens. "I couldn't stand it. I've even considered killing myself a few times, but the thought of the Capitol punishing my mother and Davis was too much, and so I had to bare the burden."

What can I say? I bite my lip. Just listening to Finnick's story is painful enough.

"So for the last three years, I've been going back to the Capitol whenever I had new 'clients'. Until now. It was Davis's fourteenth birthday, and I wanted to stay for him. I ignored Snow's request to return to the Capitol. And then, on the morning of the Reaping, you stumbled upon me on the beach."

"But I didn't even know you then!" I protest. How could the Capitol do this to him? "I mean, I _know _you, but we just haven't talked till that day..."

His hand squeezes mine so tightly that it hurt. "As long as the Peacekeepers see me with anyone when I'm not supposed to be in District Four at the time is enough for Snow."

"How did they know you were with me?" I ask.

"Spies, Annie," Finnick answers.

"I didn't see anyone on the beach besides you." I recall that morning when I found him sitting on the beach.

Finnick smiles sadly at me. "Oh, but that's sort of the point. You're not supposed to see the spies."

We stand, with him holding my hand, and did not exchange words for a long time. Finally, Finnick says, "You must hate me for what I've done, Annie."

And, for some reason, I can't bring myself to hate him like I've used to. "It's not your fault," I reassure him gently. That is also when I figure out why he's actually mentoring me for the Games, and why he wasn't so concerned with Davis winning. "That's why you want me to win, isn't it? To get back at the Capitol? To tell them that they can't control you as much as they think they can?"

"You really are smart, little mermaid," he says. "Yes, I suppose that's part of the reason. And also that I...I want to save Davis from having to go through the same as me. I sometimes wish that I had died in the arena instead. But then I wouldn't get the chance to meet you, would I?"

I involuntarily blush. I'm glad that it's dark on the roof, so he can't see my blush.

"I guess the payment for spending time with the ladies is good," he comments as an afterthought.

I can't believe that he can joke about it like this, but I play along to lighten the mood. "How much do you charge them, anyway?"

He smirks at me. "Not with money. I don't have any use for that. I charge them with secrets. Well, my little mermaid, do _you _have any secrets worth my time?"

"I don't hate you anymore," I blurt out before I can stop myself. "At least, not as much as I used to..."

Oh, great. Way to go, Annie, for telling him something so stupid.

Finnick leans in, and for a wild moment I think he's going to kiss me. Instead, his lips brush my cheek lightly before he pulls back and murmurs, "Thanks, little mermaid. I needed to hear that."

He turns and begins making his way back inside. "Goodnight, Annie," he calls to me, and then he's gone.

I stand in the same spot he left me, a hand reaching to the place where his lips had touched my cheek.

Only then do I realize that I've forgotten to give him back his jacket.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I am not from the Capitol, so of course I don't own the Hunger Games. <strong>

**I have been planning this chapter even before the story started! ;) hope you enjoy it as much as I did! Leave a review? **


	9. Chapter 9

I bring Finnick's jacket with me to breakfast the next morning, hoping to return it to him (without my prep team making a fuss about it), but he's not there.

Davis doesn't appear to be worried about Finnick's disappearance, and Sandra and Akil seem too absorbed in their own conversation to notice me. I sit down next to Mags, and deciding that she's the only one I can ask regarding Finnick's disappearance.

Of course, I have an idea as to where he is, but even the thought of him spending the night with some Capitol women makes my stomach turn unpleasantly. I can't decide whether I'm sickened by the thought or whether I'm jealous that some woman was spending time with him, but either way, I really hope I was wrong.

"Morning, Mags," I greet her as cheerfully as I can. I get right to the point. "Do you know where Finnick is?"

She shakes her head as an answer, and resume eating her porridge, not worried about Finnick being there at all.

Raising an eyebrow at me, Davis asks, "Since when have you suddenly become so interested in my brother, huh, Annie?"

My cheeks turn red without my permission. "Since never!" I snap, lowering my head.

Too late, Davis has noticed my blushing. "Aw, Annie, don't tell me you've fallen in love with my brother, too!"

"I have not!" I protest.

"Too bad," a voice says from the door.

We look up to find none other than Finnick Odair striding into the room, acting like his usual self. Part of me is relieved that he's back. "I was hoping you would like me more after...last night," he finishes, winking at me.

"Ooh! Did something happen last night?" Davis asks eagerly.

"Nothing happened last night!" I say, then throw Finnick's jacket in his general direction.

Davis suddenly seems very interested in the jacket. "Then why would you have his jacket...?"

"No reason!" I answer immediately, "Shut up so I can eat!"

But, because Finnick is Finnick and he does whatever he wants to, he comes and sits down.

_In my lap_.

I shriek and try shoving him off, but he's too heavy. My attempts are futile.

Even if I don't hate him anymore, there's no way I'm going to declare that to the entire Capitol!

Finnick must be very comfortable on my lap, because he doesn't act as though he's getting off anytime soon.

The jerk.

And, to tell the truth, I don't really mind him sitting my lap. In fact, it feels almost...nice. I stop complaining and instead try to eat, but it's hard to when his head is in my way.

"Move your head," I mumble. No doubt I was blushing.

"I thought the mentor's supposed to tell the tribute what to do, not the other way around," Finnick ventures. "Besides, I like it here. I'm not moving."

"Aren't you going to eat?" I ask through gritted teeth. He sure knows how to annoy me.

"Nope," he says. "I already had something earlier."

By earlier...

"Speaking of earlier, where were you?" I ask dryly.

He gives me a wry smile. "Helping you find sponsors by using my charm."

An image of him kissing some random Capitol woman pops into my mind, and I shudder. "If _that_'s how you're getting sponsors for me, then no thanks," I say, "And if you'll be so kind, will you _please _GET OFF MY LAP! I'm trying to eat here!"

Finnick jumps off, looking surprised at my sudden outburst. Davis, Mags and the stylists stare at me, clearly not expecting me to have such a temper.

I don't know why I'm so upset, but I am. And even though I haven't eaten yet, I am no longer in the mood to eat. So instead, I stand up, brush away the tears that have somehow managed to escape my eyes, and run from the dining hall.

As soon as I'm back in my room, I collapse onto my bed and let out a sob. "What's wrong with me?" I groan, burying my head in my pillow.

_I need to stay strong for the Games_, I remind myself firmly.

But I can't help crying.

"Annie?" Finnick's voice calls from outside.

"Go away!" I say, then I have to repeat myself because the pillow muffled my voice.

I don't want anyone to comfort me. Especially not _him_.

Why, Finnick, are you giving me so many problems?

"It's time for training," Finnick says.

I didn't want to go train with the other tributes, either.

I can't believe this. In a few days, I'll be sent into an arena and is expected to kill the other tributes, and here I am, having...problems with Finnick Odair.

Of course I have to train. It's the only way I will be able to survive in the arena.

So reluctantly, I get up.

Finnick's not there when I open the door, and I let out a sigh of relief. There's no way he's going to see me in a mess. I don't bother washing my face, because it'll get dirty later anyway. I head to the training center, but not before I'm stopped by a woman in typical Capitol-style clothing.

"You're that girl, aren't you?" She asks.

"Depends on which girl you're talking about," I answer bluntly, wishing she'll just leave me alone.

She looks me up and down, and I can't even describe all the different expressions that she can make as she studies me. "You're Finnick's girl, aren't you?" She clarifies, and my heart skips a beat as she says 'Finnick's girl'.

"Depends on what you mean by 'Finnick's girl'," I mutter embarrassedly.

She makes a face. "Will you stop the 'depends on' business, Cresta?" She demands, "I'm not here to play games with you."

"Well, if you know who I am, then why bother asking?" I retort.

I can hear footsteps just then, and evidently she could, too, because she turns to the source of the noise and calls cheerfully, "Your girl has a fiery temper, doesn't she, Finnick? No doubt you like her so much!"

I stiffen.

She smiles at me and pats me on my shoulder. "He kept talking about you, so I just _had _to come and meet you personally. Well, now I know where my money will go. Good luck, little mermaid! So, Finnick, how about another kiss?"

I stand, frozen, and I cannot believe what I just heard.

The only thought that registers is that she used my nickname, and I like it better when Finnick is the only one to call me that. _Capitol women aren't all THAT bad_, I admit grudgingly.

I ignore Finnick altogether and stomp on to the training center, but not before I see her lean up to kiss him out of the corner of my eye.

Another tear rolls down my cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I am not from the Capitol, so of course I don't own the Hunger Games. <strong>

**In reply to a message that a reviewer left (you know who you are!) me, but did not have a fanfiction account (it's really hard to respond to people who don't have accounts. Why bother putting the review then? Besides, this suggests that you don't want to be talked to, etc etc. anyway, I'll just respond to the message here.)**

**It can't be proved that Finnick and Annie loved each other before the games, because Suzanne Collins never gave us their history. If anyone has seen the "Finnick and Annie" fanmade films on youtube, those are FANMADE. which means they're NOT REAL. And besides, this IS fanfiction, so the writer is free to change whatever they want. And I'm not really changing anything, I'm just writing what I believed happened before Finnick and Annie met. And it's also impossible to say that he started mentoring after 19, and especially when on the hunger games wiki page it stated that "For the next nine years, he mentored District 4 tributes," clearly meaning that he started mentoring not long after he won.**

**This is MY interpretation of Annie's Games and how they met, (and it's mentioned in my summary, too. So if you don't want to read it, then don't.)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10

Even though I did not see Finnick during training, thoughts about him constantly bugged my mind. I couldn't focus properly, and I even (almost) attempted to eat a mouthful of nightlock at the edible plants station had Monika not stopped me.

"Annie!" She shrieks, smacking my hand and forcing me to drop the berries in surprise.

"W-What?" I ask, blinking as I regain my focus.

The berries tumble onto the mat.

"Those are nightlock!" Monika says, her eyes wide with horror. "You tried to eat them! They're _poisonous_!"

I frown as I study the berries in my hands. How could I not have noticed...? "O-Oh, y-you're right..." I stammer. "W-Well," I try sheepishly, "It's a good thing you're going to be my ally then, right?"

Her worrying look immediately fades. "Allies! Of course!" She beams, taking my hand to officially seal the deal. _I'll have to inform Finnick later..._

But talking to Finnick is the last thing I want to do.

We stop talking when Davis comes walking toward us, together with a couple of other tributes. "Hey, look. It's the poor District Four girl and that other girl," one of the girls in his group (Karat) says. "I'm scared already!" She pretends to shudder, and her other "friends" howl with laughter.

I scowl.

They do _not _want to anger me right now, because:

1) I was mad already (thanks to that certain Finnick Odair)

and 2) When I got mad, I tend to become a little...violent.

Monika stares at Karat with wide eyes, and instinctively I grab a handful of nightlock and throw it at her with all the strength I can muster. She moves her head swiftly to avoid the berries, but since I had thrown so many, some hit her directly in the face and smudged it.

She wipes the juice away with a furious glare at me. "Well well well," she tuts, "I'll have to avoid flying berries in the arena, won't I? Because they'll certainly kill me." She lets out an infuriating laugh as she beckons to her group. "C'mon, let's go. She is _so_ not worth being a Career," she says loudly.

It appears that she's their leader.

"I never wanted to be a Career anyway!" I yell after her.

She responds with a "Hmph!" and tosses her hair back in my direction. Davis manages to give me an apologetic look before he follows them.

"I'm sorry," Monika murmurs, studying the ground. "It's because you're with me so nobody else wants to be allies with you."

"It's not you, Monika," I object fiercely. "You're a very nice girl. In fact, I feel sorry that they don't want to know you."

She blushes. "R-Really? You think so?"

I smile reassuringly at her. "Why, of course! You're the only person who has treated me like a friend since the Reaping," I say serenely. _What about Finnick_? A small voice asks in my head. Trying to get rid of all thoughts of Finnick, I suggest, "Why don't we go to the camouflage station?"

Monika grins back at me. "I think I'll stay here a bit longer. You go ahead, Annie."

"If that's what you want..." I shrug, sidestepping the knife-throwing station (the Careers are currently there), and go to the camouflaging station for more practice.

A few minutes later, another girl come to join me. I notice that the number on the back of her training uniform is twelve.

District Twelve, huh?

We work in silence for a while, and it's actually she who breaks the silence first. "Not a Career for someone from District Four? That's new," she comments. She's not being rude about it. She was just...curious.

Apparently she had witnessed my earlier exchange with the Careers.

"That doesn't concern you, does it?" I mutter. "It's not like I wanted to be Reaped, anyway."

I usually don't go all whiny and have attitude problems, but I can't help myself. People shouldn't be judged based on which District they come from.

She holds out a hand to me, and I notice that it's covered with paint. "I'm Lillia," she introduces.

_Liliana_...

I wonder how my friend was doing back home. Is she worried about me? Or is she spending time with her boyfriend?

I'm probably never going to find out.

"Annie," I say, though I'm sure she already knows who I am.

I take her hand, and it's not long before my own is covered with wet paint.

"Nice to meet you," she says formerly, then resumes her work as if nothing had happened between us.

My attention shifts to a station not far from me.

Oh, the rope tying station! I look at it longingly.

Screw Finnick's strategy. I need to do something with my hands, and painting was not going to cure my distracted mind. I move toward the station as if I was pulled by a magnet, and I snatch a piece of rope without hesitation.

It feels extremely good in my hands.

"Now I see why my brother likes you so much," a voice muses from beside me.

I jump.

Davis is kneeling next to me, a piece of rope in his own hand.

"Don't creep up on me like that!" I snap, taking a deep breath to calm my thudding heart.

"What do you mean by 'Creep up on me'?" Dave asks innocently. "I was making so much noise, you could hear me from District Thirteen!" Of course, it's impossible to hear anything from District Thirteen—since there aren't anyone there anyway—but he was over-exaggerating. At least, I hope he was. It would be pretty bad if he _did _make too much noise.

I flush with embarrassment. "Okay, I may have been just a little..._too_ focused," I admit reluctantly.

Sitting down next to me, Davis mutters, "I wish I can tie knots as well as you and my brother."

"I can teach you if you'd like," I offer politely. I figure that Finnick will never be able to teach Davis his skills, and there wasn't a big chance that Davis will be the one to win the Games. If he did win...I really don't want to think what will happen if he wins.

"Thanks," Davis says, smiling genuinely.

Silence.

Oookay...That's nice. Where in the world am I supposed to start?

Davis gives me a look, clearly expecting me to start instructing him.

"S-Show me what you know first," I manage. I do _not _know how to teach people. Perhaps it'll be better if I die in the arena, so I won't have to mentor future tributes and watch them die because I failed.

"Good idea," Davis says casually, and takes the rope and began bending and twisting it. He holds it up for my opinion. "I only ever watch Finnick tie ropes," he explains. "I've never actually learned."

The rope-tying trainer, a man named Debti, decides to leave the two of us alone.

I take his rope and study it. "This is too loose," I say, pointing to a particular knot, "See here? It'll never hold. Let me show you what I mean..."

"How come you're so good at tying ropes?" Davis asks.

"My dad," I answer simply.

When Davis gives me a questioning look, I elaborate, "He was a fisherman, and whenever we had broken nets, he would ask me to fix them. I had a lot of practice, I guess." I smile humorlessly.

He must've noticed my using of the past tense. "I...see," he says. "Did he..."

"Die?" I finish for him, and Davis flinches at the bitterness in my voice. "Yeah. It was a boating accident."

"My father died in a boating accident, too," Davis says quietly.

I want desperately to tell him the real reason why his father had died, but if Finnick had not told Davis before, then he must have good reasons not to. I am also moved that Finnick has told me something so private.

"Boating accidents are rather common in District Four, aren't they?" I ask dryly.

"I suppose," he mutters doubtfully. "Why did he have to die, Annie? _That_'s what I want to know." His voice comes out in a soft growl.

I have a feeling that he knows. At least, he knows that his father's death wasn't just an 'accident'.

It's not fair.

I think of Dany, brutally murdered in his Games. Ellie, shot dead by the Peacekeepers. My father and Finnick and Davis's father, mysteriously killed in boating accidents.

_Why_? Why did anyone have to die?

It's all because of the Capitol.

_Who will be next..._?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I am not from the Capitol, so of course I don't own the Hunger Games.<strong>

**No Finnick/Annie fluff in this chapter. But she does deserve to be spared from his arrogance and bond with others once in a while! ;) **


	11. Chapter 11

"Any idea what you're planning to do for the Gamemakers?" Finnick asks me at breakfast. It's the morning of our private session. My stomach is so queasy that I cannot eat anything.

I stir my hot chocolate absently while Davis wolfs down food beside me. It's like he's never had a meal in his life. "Throw sugar cubes?" I suggest halfheartedly, noticing that Finnick was eating them again. He chuckles, causing my stomach to twist—and it has nothing to do with nerves. I hate the sensation.

Mags is discussing the same topic with Davis, but he just nods every once in a while. He's too focused on eating to think about anything else.

"I'm serious, Annie," Finnick says with a sigh of exasperation. "If you want to leave an impression on the judges, you've got to do something _other _than throw sugar cubes."

"I know that," I snap, "I was only trying to lighten the mood. It didn't seem to help, though."

Finnick pushes back his chair and strolls to my side of the table. "I didn't know that you can have a sense of humor, Cresta."

I shoot him an annoyed glare. "Was it _that_ hard to accept?"

He smashes a fist into his other hand. "I know just what you need!"

"And what do I need?" I ask suspiciously. Knowing Finnick, he'll probably suggest something ridiculous, like a romantic stroll on a beach or a bath together with him. Finnick gives me an evil grin and practically sit down in my lap.

"A good breakfast is what you need!" He declares, then takes my fork and tries to feed me the untouched bacon in my plate. "Say 'Ah!'," he instructs me cheerfully. By now, everyone else has stopped eating, and they were all watching us curiously. I swear Davis winked at Finnick.

My cheeks burned.

_What's with Finnick's change in mood_? Was _he _trying to light up the atmosphere now?

"Go away, you pervert!" I scream, trying to slap him (unsuccessfully), "I don't need you to feed me! I can manage on my own!"

"Oh, really? Then why haven't you touched your food yet?" Finnick returns.

I open my mouth to protest, but he immediately jabs the food into my mouth.

"That's it," he praises me as I force myself to swallow the mouthful. "You need all your strength if you want a chance in the Games. And, as they say, breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

As soon as my mouth is empty again, I whirl around to face him. I _was _planning to yell at him, but our proximity causes me to freeze. Finnick stares at me, and I stare back at him. My heart thuds painfully fast in my chest.

His face is only inches away from mine.

_Just a little further_, a small voice coaxes in my head, as if urging me to close the gap.

I push the temptation away. I'm not one of his silly fangirls. Besides, even if I don't hate him anymore, I don't like him, either. At least, that's what I keep telling myself as I jerk my head away, but I almost feel...empty. No, perhaps disappointed is a better word.

_Why_? Did I _want _to...kiss him? Surely not!

Silence.

It's not like Finnick to remain silent. He's looking at me in wonder, as if he had just realized something. I feel uneasy under his gaze.

"Thanks for being worried about me, but I'm fine, really," I choke out, then I excuse myself from the table. I hesitate at the door, and call back to him, "And it's obvious that I'm going to be tying ropes for the Gamemakers, isn't it?"

What's the matter with me? Why is Finnick making me feel like this? Thoughts whirl in my head as I head back to my room, hoping that a cold shower will clear my mind. If only there was a swimming pool in the arena...

"Oi, Cresta!"

For a wild moment, I'm afraid that Finnick has come after me, until I realize that it's only Davis. "Don't scare me like that," I mutter, leaning against the wall for support.

He pauses beside me and hastily wipes his mouth with a napkin. "Sorry," he apologizes sheepishly. "There's only a few days before the Games, you know," he goes on, "So I suggest you make use of the time you still have."

"I don't need _you_ to remind me," I respond coolly. "What are you implying, anyway?"

"Just that...my brother has never been in a serious relationship before. I've always wondered why," he ventures.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask, but I have a feeling I know what he's trying to say.

He smirks at me in Finnick fashion. "You two reminded me of a married couple just now, that's all."

"Hey!" I object. My cheeks felt warm.

"It's just...I don't know how to put it," he shifts nervously from side to side.

"First of all, stop saying 'just'," I advise him, trying to lighten things up.

He looks at me. "Of course," he says. "I've noticed that Finnick is more like himself around you," he comments. "He usually only acts that way around our family. But...with you, it's different."

He pauses.

"And...?" I prompt.

"If you ask me, I'd say that he's in love with you," Davis finishes.

My mouth drop open. It was impossible that someone, especially someone younger than me, and _especially_ Finnick Odair's own brother, would say _that _to me! "That's not it!" I argue, "We've only known each other for a few days! He's got the wo—Games to worry about!" I amend hastily. I had almost said 'the women'. "Why are you telling me this, anyway? We all know there's no chance that I'll survive."

Davis shakes his head. "You have a chance," he says seriously. "Your sister risked her own life asking Finnick to help you win. You've got to respect her wishes."

"That's...not going to happen," I say. "I'm weak. I don't stand a chance against the other Careers."

"You do have a chance," Davis murmurs. "You'll have a chance if I become your ally."

I stare at him. "Don't give me false hope, Davis," I warn. "You're planning on joining the Careers, right? There's no way you'll be _my _ally. I'm just a pathetic, weak girl from a Career district. I'm a shame to the rest of our district."

"You're not weak, and you're definitely not pathetic," he says. "Who said anything about me joining the Careers, anyway? You'll need more than just Monika to win. It'll be more than possible if you've got me, too. In fact, I _know _that you can win with me as your ally. What about your mother? She needs you. You can't give up, Annie!"

Ellie...Mother...

Davis is right. I do need to win. I don't know if my mother could handle it if another of her children were lost in the Games. If I had Davis as an ally...But I didn't want to get my hopes up.

Then I remember Finnick's pain and how he was forced into prostitution, and it was because he had won his Games. Perhaps, for Davis, death would be a better option than spending time with strange women.

"Alright," I agree finally, reluctantly. "So...allies?"

"Allies," Davis echoes, and shakes my hand. He straightens up and offers me a cheerful smile. "Well, I'm gonna go back and finish that cake," he says, as if our previous conversation hasn't happened at all.

"Davis!" I call after him. He stops. I only need to ask "Why?" for him to understand.

He shrugs. "Don't get me wrong," he says darkly. "It's not for you. It's for my brother. If I win...I don't think he'll ever see me in the way he used to."

Then he's gone, leaving me alone. I sink to my knees.

For a moment, Davis spoke as if he had all the wisdom in the world, and not the thoughts of a fourteen-year-old boy.

If I hadn't come along, I would never have caused so much pain for the two brothers.

_I'm sorry...Davis...Finnick. Forgive me._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to the amazing Suzanne Collins.<strong>

**Gah...I'm really sorry for not updating! *I don't give up on a story unless I say so*. -shot- anyway, here's another chapter! **

**Special thanks to alicewillbealice1066379 for being the 100th reviewer! Of course, reviews help me update faster. **


	12. Chapter 12

As the girl from District Four, I am the eighth in line to be judged. Davis doesn't speak beside me, and really, I don't mind the silence. I'm going through all the different rope tying possibilities in my head as I wait. Should I make a fishhook? What about a hoop? Or perhaps a deadly trap?

I think about the conversation with him earlier, about being allies just so I could go back to my mother. To Finnick.

_Did I...really like Finnick?_

After listening to his story, I now know that there's a reason why he's acting the way he does. And I admit, I don't hate him anymore. Besides, I respect _his _wishes, too, and he clearly doesn't want Davis to suffer what he had gone through. If anyone from District Four is to win, it is better that it's me. _Why has the Games become so complicated all of a sudden_?

Davis had told me that Finnick would never see Davis as his brother if Davis won. Would he not see me as the innocent and helpless girl if _I _won? There's no doubt I'll have to kill in the arena, no matter how much I don't want to kill. Even the thought of killing terrifies me. Oh, why did I have to go to the beach that morning? If I hadn't, I would never have exchanged words with Finnick, and I wouldn't have been picked as a tribute.

Davis is called, and he goes into the training room with a last glance in my direction. I give him a thumbs up.

A little over fifteen minutes later, I'm called. I take a deep breath before I enter the training room.

The stations are all there, just like during training, except there aren't any tributes in the room besides me. I make a face as I see the Gamemakers focusing on their dinner instead of me. I instinctively head to the rope tying station, and pick the sturdiest piece of rope in the pile. None of the Gamemakers are paying any attention.

_Well, that's nice. So I'm showing off my skills to someone who's not even doing their job_?

I know what I'm doing for the Gamemakers now.

I take the piece of rope and tie the top section into a hoop.

Pleased by my handiwork, I spin it a couple of times over my head before I lunge it in the general direction of the Gamemakers. I had _hoped _for the rope to catch one of the Gamemakers, but unfortunately, it missed by quiet a few feet.

I feel very irritated.

My time still isn't over yet, so I make a trap with another piece of rope. I drag a practice dummy right into the center of the room, and pull the rope tight. It gets caught around the dummy's neck.

Had it been a real person, there was no chance they would've survived.

I see a few of the Gamemakers nodding, and one of them announces, "You are dismissed."

_At last_.

As soon as I enter the sitting room, Finnick rises to greet me. Davis is already there, and so are our stylists and Locketta. Sandra beams at me, but I'm not in the mood to return a smile. I nod to her instead.

"How'd it go?" Finnick demands.

"It went...fine," I say, because I didn't know how else to answer him. I couldn't tell him that it went great, since none of the Gamemakers really paid attention to me. "I made a rope trap and trapped a dummy with it." I leave out my failed attempt at catching a Gamemaker.

Relieved, Finnick plops back down on the couch.

There's an empty spot beside him, and a part of me desperately want to walk over and join him.

It just had to be Davis who notices my dilemma (there's an empty space beside him, too), and he smirks at me before he shifts closer to Mags.

A groan escapes my lips as I realize that there's nowhere left, with the exception of the seat next to Finnick, and I reluctantly sit down next to him. The space is closer than I expected, and I feel his arm brush my own. The contact sends shivers up my spine.

"Why don't we have dinner here, since we're all here, anyway?" Finnick suggests.

Locketta purses her lips. "That ruins the schedule, you know," she tuts.

"I think that's a great idea," Davis interjects. Mags nods her assent. I sigh, giving in, and it's not long before a few of the Avox bring us dinner. I'm too worried about my training score to eat.

Sandra leans across the tea table. "I can't wait for you to put on your interview dress!" she comments, "I have a feeling it'll look good on you."

"I can't wait for the interview," I say sarcastically, and then I change the topic because it's bad enough anticipating the scores. "Davis, how was your session with the Gamemakers?"

I do my best to avoid talking to Finnick. Sitting next to him is enough, and I'm afraid I'll say something stupid and embarrass myself.

"It went well, I guess," he answers with a shrug. "I did some knife throwing and trident practice."

"I'm probably going to get a one," I lament. "Then I won't get any sponsors in the arena."

Finnick casually puts an arm around me, and I wince at his touch. "Oh, I'm sure you deserve more than a one, Annie," he says.

"Besides," Davis adds, "We're going to be allies, remember? No doubt _I'll _have sponsors. Enough for both of us!"

"And never underestimate your mentor's charm," Finnick mutters under his breath, so quietly that I know he's saying it only to me, "I'll get every girl in the Capitol to fall for me if that's what it takes to help you survive."

I don't know how to reply to that, so I don't say anything at all. If I tell him not to risk it for me, he'll just stubbornly ignore me. If I tell him that I'm sorry, he'll just wave off the apology.

But, deep down, I have a feeling that even someone like me, who swear never to fall for Finnick's charm, has lost the battle.

"Annie, will you ever get out of the habit of not eating when you're stressed?" Finnick asks, frowning at my untouched plate.

"Never," I whisper.

He shakes his head, and takes my right hand in his own. "Well, you don't want me to feed you, so this'll have to do," he grunts, and begins forcing me to eat, his hand controlling mine. I try protesting, but he's too strong. _  
><em>

"Why did I have to fall for someone like him?" I grumble. _I guess he really is irresistible, after all_.

"Did you say something?" Finnick asks, inhaling sharply.

I quickly stuff a mouthful of food into my mouth so I won't have to answer.

"Annie, Annie," Finnick says, watching me carefully. "There's..._something _about you that I just don't get."

I swallow my mouthful and say, "Have fun figuring out what it is, then."

"Oh, I _will_ figure it out," Finnick promises. "Even if it takes me forever to do so."

"Forever is a long time, isn't it?" I remark, suddenly very aware of his hand on top of mine.

He smiles seductively. "Fancy telling me your secrets, little mermaid?"

I yank my hand out of his. "No thanks! Besides, I'm not one of your hopeless Capitol fangirls."

"Time for the scores!" Locketta trills, interrupting Finnick as he opens his mouth to reply. _Just my luck_. She switches on the television, and we all scoot closer to the screen. I push my plate away, dinner forgotten.

The Careers from the first three districts all get in the nine to eleven range. No surprise there.

Davis gets a ten, and Finnick whistles in celebration.

Then the screen's flashing my picture.

I stare at the number on the screen, and I can't stop myself from saying it out loud.

"I...got a five?"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to the amazing Suzanne Collins.<strong>

**Some interaction between Finnick and Annie in this chapter. **

**Holy Panem. 15 reviews last chapter? You. Are. All. Amazing. Press that wonderful button? **


	13. Chapter 13

"You can open your eyes now, Annie!" Sandra declares excitedly. She's prepping me for the interview with Ceasar Flickerman, and much to my annoyance, she decided to keep the dress a surprise.

I do as I am told, and Sandra pushes me toward the mirror so I can get a better look. I give my reflection one glance before I scream.

The door bangs open, and before I know what's going on, I feel myself crushed into someone's chest. "What's going on?" I recognize the voice. It's Finnick's. Somehow, being in his arms soothes me, and I cease my wild screaming.

Sandra stares at me, terrified, and chokes out, "I-I don't know...I told her to open her eyes to see her dress, and she just suddenly started screaming like that..." she trails off.

"I'm sorry," Finnick clears his throat. There's no need for him to apologize for anything. It's not like this has anything to do with him. I feel his arms tighten around me. "Do you mind excusing us for a few moments, Sandra? Until she calms down."

"Go ahead," she dismisses us, glad to have gotten rid of me.

Finnick takes my hand and begins gently pulling me out of the prep room. I don't bother asking him where he's taking me, because as long as I was with Finnick, I feel safe. It's strange.

"No one should find us here," Finnick says at last, and I realize that we're back on the rooftop. "So, little mermaid, mind telling me what you were screaming about?"

"I was screaming with joy," I mutter. "The dress is _so _amazing." It's not amazing at all. In fact, the dress is the same color as the dress that Ellie wore in my nightmare. I still remember it clearly. The cannons, Ellie...

"Oh, Annie, you're a horrible liar," Finnick states matter-of-factly.

Of course, I've heard that loads of times. "I know," I agree. Finnick shakes his head, pretending to look surprised that I actually agreed with him. "People tell me that all the time," I explain.

"Are you going to tell me the real reason or not? I'll...seduce you if I have to," he warns me. I can't tell if he's joking or not. "Although, I'm sure most girls will jump at that opportunity." he laughs humorlessly.

Just the thought of him seducing me makes me cringe. "Ugh, I'll pass on the seducing," I say. "And I'll never give you my secrets, no matter how you try."

"Not even...like this?" he whispers, and I flinch when his face closes in on mine. My heart is going wild in my chest, and I'm certain he can hear it. I take a deep, shaky breath and try to calm myself down. It doesn't help.

Stupid Finnick. He's driving me crazy.

He smirks at me, then comments, "I don't know about you, Annie Cresta, but _I _think you want me to." He takes my hand and kisses it. Butterflies flutter in my stomach in reaction to his touch.

"Mr. Odair!"

Finnick abruptly pulls away from me, and I collapse onto the ground. A man approaches us, and frowns when he sees us together. "Ahem, sorry to interrupt whatever you're doing, Mr. Odair, but I believe you have a...client? She's waiting downstairs."

My heart lurches as he says 'client'. I know what he's referring to. Finnick straightens his shirt and follows the man. "Ah, yes. I was just giving some final words of advice to my tribute. I'm sorry to keep your daughter waiting, Mr. Gatz." He gives me one last, longing look before he and Mr. Gatz disappear, leaving me alone on the roof.

_I didn't have to tell him about the nightmare, so that's a good thing, right_? I try telling myself, but I still can't get the image of him and another Capitol woman together out of my head. I know what his purpose with those women is.

But why did it hurt so much?

I stay on the rooftop for a few moments longer before I return to the prep room. I don't want to be by myself, especially if being by myself meant that I'll just think about unnecessary things.

Sandra blinks at me, and says, "Good, you're back. It's not long before the interview now, and I still have to apply the makeup."

I quietly sit while she puts the finishing touches on me. She doesn't ask me why I screamed earlier, and I didn't think I wanted to answer her if she did ask.

By the time she's done, all I can think about is the upcoming interview.

"Just be yourself and answer the questions truthfully, and you should be fine," Sandra reassures me. It's not long before Locketta comes and escorts Davis and I to the backstage area.

As soon as Karat sees me, she scoffs and turns her back to me. She obviously hasn't forgotten our exchange in the training center...Great. One more enemy in the arena.

Ceasar Flickerman is already onstage, and one by one the tributes begin going up for their interviews. It's my turn all too soon.

"So, Annie! It's a pleasure to finally meet you! Your brother spoke of you during his interview, and I can definitely see the resemblance between you two!" Ceaser Flickerman begins, taking my hand and shaking it enthusiastically.

Well, that wasn't exactly what I was expecting. But I play along.

The crowd murmurs sympathetically, like they too remembered Dany. As if.

"He was very close to me," I respond truthfully. _Mother, are you watching the interviews right now? _

"It must be hard for you," Ceasar says. "I'm sure you'll do your best and win for both of you!" The crowd cheers me on. _At least they seem to like me_.

If only winning was as easy as he says...Now I have Karat to worry about, too.

"Especially when you have Finnick Odair as your mentor," he goes on. I could've guessed he was planning to ask me something about him. As he says this, the audience goes wild with screams. "What do you think about having the most popular man in the Capitol as your mentor, eh, Annie? I'm sure everyone's been dying to know!"

The audience is more crazy than ever.

_Answer truthfully_. What _did _I think about having Finnick Odair as my mentor? "I wasn't very used to it, at first," I admit, and I'm aware that I am blushing as I spoke, "But...I think he has somehow managed to charm me."

My eyes find Finnick sitting together with the other mentors, and he gives me a wink.

"Are there any secrets you're willing to share with us?" Ceasar asks, grinning wildly. "Secrets you've perhaps...shared with your mentor?"

"Oh, I haven't told him any secrets yet," I say, "but I was thinking about telling him a few if I win."

The crowd groan in disappointment.

"Aw, come on, Annie," Ceasar pleads. He's practically begging me. "Just one? One tiny little secret?"

"No," I answer with a smile, "The only person who'll ever know my secrets is me. And...possibly Finnick if he's lucky."

"Do you hear that? Make sure you help her win, eh, Mr. Odair? You might get a few secrets in return!" Ceasar says, directing the last remark at Finnick. And, just then, the buzzer goes off. I sigh with relief, grateful that my time was up. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, Annie Cresta, tribute of District Four!"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to the amazing Suzanne Collins.<strong>

**Hopefully the interview wasn't too bad...(and I figured that most people know about Finnick's "secret service". see what I did there? XD like... his service, but with secrets, so "secret service".)**

**Drop a review? **


	14. Chapter 14

_It's tomorrow. It's tomorrow, _I think frantically. Now that my interview is over, I have more time to think about the next thing on my mind. And that's the actual Games. Of course I'm going to die in the arena. There's no chance some rope tying skills can save me.

_But I don't want to die_, I protest feebly. _My mother needs me! I...I want to see Finnick again._

Grudgingly, I admit that my feelings about Finnick have changed dramatically since the Reaping. First, I hated him. For not helping my brother win. Then, I didn't hate him anymore, just because he told me what he's been suffering. And now..._Have I really fallen for Finnick Odair_?

_Finnick Odair_...Irrationally, I wonder what rhymes with Odair.

_Hair_?

_Chair_?

The elevator door opens then, and Davis and I return to the meeting room to watch the recap of the interviews. A door not far down the hall opens, revealing none other than Finnick.

In his underwear. Well, there's my answer. _Finnick Odair in his underwear_. It's silly, yes, but thinking of rhymes help me calm down.

"What are you doing?" I shriek, gaping at him. There goes my attempt at relaxing. "Put some clothes on!"

"Er, sorry," he says, though he doesn't sound very sorry. "I wanted to change before...you know."

"Go back and change, then," I snap, my cheeks flaming, "Oh, what am I going to do? I'm scarred for life!"

Davis appears to be amused. "Oh, Annie, you're _really _innocent, you know that?" I do not need someone two years younger than me to tell me that I'm innocent. I scowl at him, and Davis holds up his hands in surrender.

Finnick gestures at my dress. "That's why Sandra decided on white, Annie," he adds. "It's innocent, just like you."

Somehow, having both Davis and Finnick discuss my innocence—_especially _when Finnick is wearing nothing but underwear—makes me uncomfortable. I glare at both of them before I stalk into the meeting room. I hear Davis sigh, "She's really something, isn't she?" I don't want to know what Finnick's answer to _that _particular question is.

"I can't believe it," Locketta sobs, gathering me into her arms as I enter the room, "tomorrow you'll be on screen!"

Yeah...it's not like we _haven't _been on screen till now.

"I'll be cheering on for you, Annie," Locketta promises, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "It's been a blast getting to know you, dear."

At least someone's acting like they normally do. Hold on...why is she talking like I'm never going to see her again?

"Shall we watch the recap?" Finnick enters the room (he's fully clothed now, thank Panem) and strides to the television. Davis follows him in, and I can't help but wonder what they had been talking about behind my back. Probably something nasty.

We watch the interviews quietly. Little Monika has the audience moved to tears, and I pay attention to the other tributes. I wish I had gotten to know some of them better, while others I'm glad I hadn't spoken to at all. Either way, I'll be seeing them tomorrow in the arena.

And I'm fully aware that most of the tributes are stronger than me.

"You two should go to bed early," Finnick says suddenly. I had been too focused on my thoughts, and did not notice that the interviews are over. "Get some rest. You'll need it out there. Who knows when the next time you'll be able to sleep is?" Finnick had sprung into mentor mode again.

"Good idea," Davis nods in agreement. "Well, I'm toast. G'night, everyone."

Locketta bursts into tears, and she gives Davis a hug.

Davis waves at the rest of us and add, "Annie? Remember, we're allies."

"Do you really think I've forgotten?" I respond, but he's already gone. I stare at the doorway where he had left. I feel sorry for him. After all, it's irrevocable that he's going to die in the arena, just to keep me alive.

Even with him as an ally, there's still the chance of me dying. There's not much hope for me, and I decide that I'll just have to accept death when it does come.

I stand up and prepare to leave after him when a thought clicks in my mind. "...Finnick?" I ask uncertainly, "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you take care of my mother if I don't make it?" I choke on the words, and I have to fight back tears. This is too much.

Too much.

"No," he says stubbornly.

My heart sinks. "No?" I echo.

"I won't take care of your mother, Annie Cresta, because you _will _make it," he states firmly. "I promise." Before I know what's going on, he stands up, grabs my hand, and pulls me into his arms.

And he kisses me. In front of everyone.

It's apparently too much for Locketta to handle, because she faints and rolls onto the floor. It would've been hilarious had it been a different situation, one that doesn't consist of me possibly dying the next day and Finnick being no one but my friend.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sandra and the other stylists attempt to wake her up. When that doesn't work, they carry her off—hopefully to the emergency room.

I stand, frozen in shock as I feel his lips meet mine. I don't know how to react.

_This is...my first kiss._

It's over all too soon.

"Good night, my little mermaid," he croaks out, his voice strangely hoarse. He gives me a sad little smile.

I don't know why, but I want him to kiss me again. I want to run away from all this so I won't have to think about wanting him to kiss me again.

In the few days since I first met him, my feelings are a mess. And now, after he kissed me, everything seemed to have gathered together and punched me in the face. Is it because of his past, and how we've both lost loved ones to the Capitol? Is it his personality? I highly doubt that it is. Or is it something else I still haven't figured out yet? Whatever the reason is, I realize that I've fallen in love.

With Finnick Odair.

"You're...not going to wish me luck?" I ask, trying to lighten up the mood as I try to sort my jumbled thoughts.

He shakes his head. "You don't need luck," he whispers. "I _know _you'll win. I believe in you, Annie Cresta."

I cast him one last glance, then I turn and stumble, rather dazed, into my own bedroom. I need time alone to think.

I sink down onto my bed. "Stupid Finnick," I moan. "Why did you have to make things so complicated?"

In truth, what I _really_ want to ask him is, "_Why now, especially when it's so obvious that I'm going to die?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to the amazing Suzanne Collins.<strong>

**YES. FINALLY. I've been wanting to post this chapter for ages. The long awaited fluff! *insert drumroll here* **


	15. Chapter 15

Stupid Finnick. Hell, curse Finnick.

Here he was, telling me to go to bed early and get a good night's rest, and then he just had to go ahead and _kiss _me? Did he really expect me to sleep at all after that? Well, I did occasionally doze off, but mostly throughout the night I thought about Finnick and why he kissed me. Once, I dreamed that we were at our wedding, and the flower girl turned out to be Ellie in her ghost form. It didn't help my situation, and the dream just etched the image of Ellie in a white dress deeper into my mind.

I guess if his purpose was to get my mind away from the Games, then it worked beautifully. Until Ellie came along.

Sometimes I wish I had kissed him back. Other times I wish I had slapped his face and bolted out of the room.

By the time the sun has come up, I know that there's no way I'm going to sleep anymore. I sit up and stretch. This will most likely be my last time sleeping on a bed. So I should savor every moment of it.

Why did Finnick kiss me, anyway? Did he actually _like _me? What did he see in me?

Perhaps he kisses all the District Four tributes before the Games. Yes, that must be it! It's rather ridiculous, and I can't imagine him kissing any of the male tributes (did he kiss them on the cheek instead? That's still rather weird), but it was the only feasible conclusion I can draw. There's nothing special about me. There _can't _be. Sure, I'm immune to his seduction skills, but besides that, I'm really just...me. Maybe it's only an attraction. Then again, maybe not. I want to talk to him and get to the bottom of my crazy emotions, but unfortunately I've ran out of time. In a couple of hours, I'll be in the arena.

Well, there's no point wondering whether Finnick likes me or not, seeing that I'll be dead in less than a week. Though Annie Odair has a nice ring to it.

Argh, stop it, Annie! Stop thinking about Finnick!

Think about something else! My training score is a good topic! I doubt I'll have a lot of sponsors by getting a five. That just lowers my spirits, so I stop thinking altogether.

A piece of rope...I could really use a piece of rope right now. Hmm...without rope, I suppose my hair will have to do. I absently begin braiding and knotting my hair until it's in an unpresentable mess.

Now it'll take forever to untie, and I certainly don't have forever ahead of me.

There's a soft rapping noise coming from my door. I jump, and call out in a shaky voice, "W-Who's there?"

"It's me," the voice outside says. It's muffled by the door, yet I can recognize that voice anywhere. Finnick Odair. Preferably _not_ in his underwear.

"What do you want?" I ask, instantly alarmed. My voice sounds a tad too high for my liking. Images of last night's kiss come pouring back into my head.

There's a few minutes of silence, as though he's deciding how to answer my question. "You're awake rather early, Annie," he remarks. Deciding to avoid my question, huh?

_And whose fault is that_? I want to retort, but I slip out of bed and open the door for him. "Are you allowed to be here, especially when...?" I ask, trailing off because I have no intention of completing the sentence.

He reaches a hand forward and pats me on my head. "I just wanted to see you again," he blurts out. I frown. Finnick usually doesn't act so..._uncollected_. This is the first time I've seen him like this. With a jolt, I realize that it's the non-Capitol view of Finnick I've fallen for. Not the arrogant, I-own-everything-because-I'm-gorgeous-and-I-won-the-Hunger-Games-at-age-fourteen Finnick.

Wow, I'm really slow on picking things up, aren't I? Even _Davis _had noticed before I did! Mags probably figured it out, too.

"Is this...our final goodbye, then?" I murmur, painfully aware of the proximity between us.

"I haven't been giving you very good advice as your mentor, huh?" He asks abruptly. "I've just been...preoccupied. I must be an awful mentor to you, especially when your life is on the line."

I laugh humorlessly. "You...you're a coward, Finnick, you know that?" He flinches, and in the silence I force myself to continue, "Apologizing to me last minute like that."

Did he deserve my being cruel? I don't know. My emotions are so messed up right now, and I'm torn between screaming at him and kissing him.

To my surprise, Finnick says, "I think you're right, Annie. I have...never been called a coward before, but just now, being called that by you has smacked some sense into me. Who knows? If I had stood up against Snow, he never would've forced me into the whole prostitution thing. Instead, I let him drag me around and pull the strings. I'm despicable."

"Well, now, you don't have to go scolding yourself over it," I argue. "Besides, what about your family? Would you really have sacrificed them for your own happiness?"

"That would be very selfish of me," Finnick agrees. "Here's some advice for today, Annie."

Changing the subject, are we? I force myself to listen, because if there's any chance I can last in the arena, I have to follow the advice he gives me.

He puts an arm on my shoulder and squeezes it as he continues, "Whatever you do, _don't _go for the Cornucopia. That's where the initial bloodbath is, and if you can't defend yourself, there's no chance...Just wait until you find Davis."

"Thanks," I manage, and, noticing that we are still standing, I stride back to my bed and sit down.

"What happened to your hair, Cresta?" Finnick asks. "It's a mess."

"Thanks for noticing," I grumble. "Er, I couldn't sleep, and there aren't any ropes lying around, so obviously I can't tie ropes..."

He nods sympathetically before joining me on my bed. A part of me immediately panicked, but the other part told me to stay put and have nature work its forces. Now, if only nature is on my side...

I shiver when I feel his fingers in my hair. "What are you doing?" I yelp, batting his hand away.

"You untied that rope when we first met," he whispers intently, "I'm merely returning the favor. Besides, I don't want Sandra to start complaining about having to cut off all your hair later."

I shudder at the thought.

So...was this how it was? Finnick liking me? Did he like me? Was it because I untied that piece of rope at the beach the reason he took an interest in me?

I can feel his fingers working effortlessly through my hair. It's a miracle he can untie all those knots, because otherwise I really will have to have every last strand of my hair cut off.

He's so infuriating! And he hasn't mentioned the kiss last night at all!

I _had _to get to the bottom of this. If I don't, I have a feeling I'll forever regret not talking to him about it. I had to focus in the arena, and there's no way I can focus if the only thought in my mind is Finnick's kiss.

"Why'd you kiss me last night?" I blurt out finally, having worked up the courage to confront him.

His hands stop working in my hair. "I..." He takes a deep breath, but he doesn't answer. _Say something_! I beg him silently, _Anything! Even a rejection works! Hello, Finnick? I'm kind of desperate right now..._

Well, not _desperate_, but I wanted to know so badly that it hurt.

"I'm sorry," he says at last.

What he says next makes my blood run cold. "It was inappropriate of me."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to the amazing Suzanne Collins.<strong>

**Hmm...not as many reviews for the last chapter (despite the fluff), but here's the next. Leave a review? (remember, reviews help motivate me to update faster!) **


	16. Chapter 16

"I'm your mentor," he says this very calmly, as though it's not bothering him at all. "That's all there is to our relationship. I'm your mentor, and you're my mentee."

I suddenly remember something Dany had told me the day we said goodbye to him for the last time.

Dany wasn't a fighter, either. In fact, he cares more about the English language than anything else (probably more than any_one _else, too), and he often points out mistakes that we make in our everyday speech. It used to annoy the hell out of my mother and Ellie, but after his death our home was never the same again without his constant 'butting in'. We would even wait for him to correct us before realizing that he'll never give us another grammar lesson again.

Anyway, when it was my turn to speak, I joked halfheartedly that he should consider himself lucky to be Finnick's mentee. Girls all over Panem must be jealous of him.

"_Protégé_," he told me with a frown. "Not mentee. What you said was grammatically incorrect."

"Excuse me?" I snorted in disbelief. "We're saying _goodbye _to each other, and all you can think about is grammar?"

He countered, "We're saying _goodbye _to each other, and the best you can do is joke about me being Finnick's _protégé_?"

I'd given up arguing with him after that.

Not that I got another chance to argue with him.

"_Protégé_," I tell Finnick now, "Not mentee." Finnick stares at me as I say, "What you said is grammatically incorrect."

He stiffens.

Does he know about Dany's love for grammar? Had Dany corrected Finnick in anything? Was Finnick too good at everything to have fault in the English language? Besides the mentee/protégé issue, that is. Dany even said to me (in what I take is his attempt at a "reassuring way") that most people make the mistake of confusing protégé with mentee.

Finnick resumes untying the knots in my hair, pretending that I hadn't interrupted his work.

"What's wrong with you, Finnick?" I groan. "You do realize that it's a sin to toy with a maiden's heart?" Well, I have no idea if that's true, but I had no idea what else to say to him.

"Is it?" he asks quietly.

"Stop answering my questions with another question," I complain, "That's hardly fair!"

He murmurs, in a voice so soft that I almost missed, "Then I suppose I'll be going to Hell, eh?"

After a moment, he adds more loudly, "Life's not fair, Annie."

"Well, isn't _that_ cliché?" I ask dryly. "I'm about to die, and you're giving me mixed signals? You kiss me, and now you tell me that it wasn't appropriate?" I can't stop myself from rambling, and I can feel tears of frustration burning in my eyes. "What are you trying to say, Finnick? I don't get you. Maybe that's why I'm _attracted_ to you, because you're one big mystery that I can't solve. You lure me in deeper, yet push me away at the last minute."

Somehow, it feels easier to say my theories out loud. I don't care if he's listening, as long as he's _there_.

"You're just—you're just—" I take a deep breath as I try to think of the most appropriate word to describe him—"_enigmatic_."

He's like a one million piece puzzle that's impossible to solve.

I think back to the time when I first met him, and even before that, too, when he acted like a spoiled rich kid who's arrogant, gorgeous, and annoying in general. Then there's the side to him that's drowned in guilt and despair.

"Shh," Finnick says abruptly, and puts a finger on my lips to silence me. I stop immediately. "It's time, Annie."

My stomach does a backflip. _No, no, no_! _Can't I just have a few more minutes alone with him? __I'll do anything! _

He hops off my bed.

My hand automatically reach into my hair, and I let out a gasp as I find that my hair is no longer tangled.

Finnick gives me a little smile. "We'll continue this conversation after you win, my little mermaid," he promises. With these last words still hanging in the air, he leaves my room and gently closes the door behind him.

And it's this little smile, this strange little thing, which lights a tiny spark inside me. As though I still have hope.

As though there's a chance that I can win.

I have to win. Yes, I must. Not only for my mother and Ellie, but in order for me to finally understand Finnick Odair.

Not even five minutes later, Sandra comes to collect me. I follow her numbly as she escorts me to the launch room. There, I shower and dress in the jumpsuit that all tributes wear into the arena. Sandra ties the necklace that Finnick gave me for my district token around my neck, and I rub the single pearl between my fingers. It feels comforting.

"Anything to eat?" Sandra offers. I shake my head. I do accept a glass of water, though, and sip it quietly as we wait for the launch time.

It's not long before the time comes. I enter the launch tube, but not before Sandra envelopes me in one last hug. "May the odds be ever in your favor," she whispers into my ear. I don't know why, but I giggle.

It must be all this stress.

The tube rises. Slowly and painfully.

It stops.

I'm officially in the arena. The countdown to the time when we're allowed to get off the platform begins.

I get a view of my surroundings for the first time. The tributes are spread out in a circle, and in the middle of this circle is the Cornucopia. I can see all sorts of goods and weapons scattered on the ground.

Finnick told me to avoid it. I have to listen to him, no matter how tempting the items are.

Looking around, I spot a dam in the distance. I've learned about them in District Four.

Where there's dams, there's water.

A smile tugs at the corner of my lips. "It appears that the odds are in my favor, after all."

That's when Claudius Templesmith's voice booms, "Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Seventieth Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to the amazing Suzanne Collins.<strong>

**160 reviews! You guys are awesome! Thank you all so much! (I'm debating whether to write a Finnick POV story after this, and have it act as a companion to the current story. What do you guys think?) **

**A slightly shorter chapter, but the Games start in the next! Hehehe.. **

***sarcastically* I wonder who will win? (not that it's obvious or anything!) **


	17. Chapter 17

Almost on instinct, the tributes dash toward the Cornucopia. My feet itch to join them, but the tiny voice in my head reminds me of Finnick's instructions. "No Cornucopia," I mutter to myself. "Get away. Don't die. Run." I wince when I see the first blood being spilt.

It's a girl.

I think she's from Eight, but I can't tell from where I am. I wish I had gotten to know the tributes better.

All I can do is stand, frozen in horror, not far from my platform. That's when I see Davis running toward me. He's covered in blood.

My heart leaps when I see the bag in his hands. "What are you doing, you idiot?" he yells at me, "Let's get out of here!" My legs won't move. I'm rooted to the ground. _Come on, come on_! I scream silently.

Davis narrowly avoids a knife as he snatches my hand and jerks me along behind him.

"What about Monika?" I gasp out.

"No time to worry about that, Annie! We have to move away from the bloodshed first!" I stumble blindly after him while he leads the way. Right now, I don't care if he's leading me to my death. As long as there's someone to guide me, I'll manage. I just don't want to be alone.

I don't hear any cannons, but that's only because the cannons go off after the initial bloodshed's over, so it's easier to count the losses.

Davis drags me on in the direction of the forest.

"Where are you going? The dam, go for the dam!" I protest.

"Are you crazy?" Davis snorts. "The dam is in the opposite direction! No way in hell I'm going back to the Cornucopia!"

Grudgingly, I realize that he's right. If we were to head to for the dam, then we'd have to cut directly through the path of the Cornucopia. The voices have faded, but I can still imagine the fighting and the deaths...

Together, we run as fast and as far away as we could. Finally, I can't run anymore, and collapse onto the ground. Davis notices that I've stopped, and turns and joins me. "Just a little further," he coaxes. "The forest's the thickest there—" he gestures to his right— "and it'll be easier for us to hide should we come across any of the Careers."

"You—go—on—" I gasp out between breaths. "I'll—just...stay—here and die a slow, painful death."

I can almost picture Finnick scolding me for giving up so easily. _I must go on! _

"I'm not going anywhere without you," Davis insists stubbornly. As he speaks, he wipes off some of the blood from his arms. "We're not very far from the Cornucopia. It won't be long before the other tributes find us."

"Fine," I agree with a sigh. "But, first things first. Are you...hurt?"

"Am I hurt? No. This isn't my blood," Davis reassures me. "Don't worry about me. Let's find a place and settle down while there's still enough light."

_It must still be pretty early_, I think. After all, the Games began at ten in the morning, and it's barely been an hour since it started.

A cannon goes off.

And another.

Then another.

It's like that nightmare I had. Only more real.

"Only six?" Davis mutters quietly. I can't tell whether he's talking to himself, or to me, too. "Usually there's more. Guess it wasn't as bad this time. Annie...? Are you all right?"

The cannons. I can't stop shaking.

Is Ellie coming to kill me?

I open my mouth and scream.

"Annie! Oi, Annie! Snap out of it!" Davis raises his voice.

I struggle for air, but I take a breath and scream some more.

Davis looks around wildly for a moment, pushes me against a tree, and abruptly presses his lips onto mine.

Almost at once, he releases me. "Don't make me do that again," he growls. "You have to pull yourself together, Annie. I don't know why you scream like that, but if you're going to scream every time you hear a cannon, no doubt _we'll _be the next ones the cannons are for."

"Ellie's coming," I rasp. I bury my face in my hands. "No cannons! I don't want to die!"

"Snap out of it!" Davis repeats. "Oh, Finnick, what am I supposed to do? More importantly, why'd you leave me with someone so..."

What does help me snap out of it is a small voice stammering, "A-Annie?"

"Monika!" I exclaim in surprise. "When'd you get here?"

She shifts her feet. "I...heard you screaming."

I blink at her. "Oh..."

Davis looks from Monika to me, clears his throat, and says gruffly, "Well, now that we're all here, let's go. Since a certain someone was determined to find you first." He's taken over as our trio's leader. Not that I minded, because there's no way I can make any sensible decisions in the arena.

Davis takes the lead once again while Monika and I follow close behind. Monika's carrying a bag, too, and that makes me feel uncomfortable—I'm the only one _not _carrying a bag. "How did you get a bag?" I ask Monika, genuinely curious. See, Finnick? If someone like Monika can make it out of the Cornucopia alive, then I might have a chance, too!

She beams at me. "I'm very fast," she says.

"That's...great," I manage. Unfortunately, I am _not _very fast. So, never mind about me getting anything at the Cornucopia.

So far so good. We haven't walked into any traps.

"Do you have any earplugs in that bag?" Davis calls back to Monika.

"Why do you need earplugs?" I ask, "So I won't be able to hear the cannons? That's brilliant!"

"No; so I won't have to hear you screaming all the time," Davis responds, smirking a little. He reminds me too much of Finnick.

I let out a roar of rage and lunge myself at him. How dare he make fun of me? Then I remember Monika, who's staring at us both with wide eyes. I stop, and pretend that I had held up my hand to scratch my head. As I readjust myself at the last moment, I trip over a rock and stumble forward. If Davis wasn't there to catch me, I would've embarrassed myself on the first day in the arena, and no doubt I won't be getting any sponsors anytime soon.

After another few minutes of uneventful walking, Davis decides to stop.

"Finally!" I exclaim.

"I'll scout around for water, and you and Monika stay and make sure there aren't any...things nearby," he instructs us.

"I still say we should go back to the dam," I say. "There's got to be water there."

Davis just scowls at me before he carefully heads in one direction, dropping his bag beside me as he left. "Who died and made you leader?" I can't help muttering, despite the fact that no one died, and he made himself leader.

Monika giggles quietly. "I think he likes you," she says at my questioning glance.

I don't have the heart to answer her, because there's no way I can answer that question. Do I like Davis? As a friend, perhaps. Besides, he only kissed me to calm me down, even though that plan didn't work. It's the thought that counts.

Instead, I take the bag that Davis has left behind and inspect its contents. The first equipment I find is rope. Loads and loads of it. But it's not the sturdy kind that's used for fishing nets or traps. It's thin and easily breakable. "Great, useless rope," I say.

Next, I find an empty bottle. That's helpful. Very.

"Any luck?" I ask Monika.

"Cat food," she says, holding up a can. I wrinkle my nose. Why on earth would there be canned cat food?

"That's lovely," I comment. "We can use it as our last resort."

Monika lets out a cute little laugh.

"What are we going to do about lunch?" Davis reappears next to us.

I pick up the can of cat food and wave it at him. "Here, kitty, kitty."

Davis makes a face at me, and I burst out laughing. Monika joins in.

"Really, you two?" He grumbles.

I can't help it. If we're laughing like this, we won't have to die, right? Why? Why must we all die? What have we done to deserve this?

If we laugh like this, it helps me take my mind off other things—

Things like dying. And Finnick Odair.

Mostly just dying.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to the amazing Suzanne Collins.<strong>

**Arena day 1 (part 1)! (The ending's a little abrupt..) **

**And if I do start a Finnick POV, it won't be for a while. I have to finish this (and some of my other fanfics) first. But reviews help. *hinthint. **


	18. Chapter 18

"I wonder why there haven't been that many deaths this time?" Davis asks, tilting his head to one side with puzzlement. He's right. It's already day four, yet in the past few days, I counted only ten cannons total. That means there are still fourteen tributes left, including Davis, Monika and I.

Davis has finally agreed that we should move in the direction of the dam, and that's what we're doing now. Besides, the only water we found was from the dew on leaves in the mornings. It wasn't enough to keep us going.

"Annie, look, a parachute!" Monika exclaims suddenly, pointing at said parachute.

We gather around the silver parachute, briefly asking the other members of our alliance to open it instead. That didn't work out too well, so finally, I insist, "Monika found it, so she should open it."

In the end, we did discover whom the parachute was meant for—me. Inside the parachute was a long piece of rope, and it was actually _useful. _I pick it up and feel the familiar texture of the rough rope between my fingers. "Thank you, Finnick," I say. He knows me too well, because ropes can calm me down when nothing else could. I desperately needed calming down whenever there's a cannon, and the thin piece found in Monika's bag had died on us two days ago.

Davis picks up the pace, and we continue our march onward in the direction of the dam. It's strange, but we haven't come across any of the other tributes, not even now. It's like they're purposely leaving us alone...No, that can't be right. Knowing Karat and her Career friends, they must be planning something for us, and it won't be something I'll like. I did decline her offer, and she wasn't about to let me forget it anytime soon.

"I'm hungry," Davis declares after a while of walking. "Let's stop and try to gather some edible plants."

"There's always the cat food," I tease. There are some people who can't even afford to purchase cat food. What's the point of putting some in the bag, when we all know that it's not for humans? At Davis's glare, I add, "Monika's the expert at edible plants."

"I thought your district specializes in transportation," Davis points out. "Where'd you learn about plants?"

Monika flushes and absently twirls a strand of her hair. "My...my mother is fond of plants," she explains shyly. "We have a garden, and she used to ask me to walk with her and name the plants for me."

Nodding, Davis says, "I...see. Well, little plant expert, will you do me the favor of gathering some edible plants for us?"

"Of course!" Monika agrees at once, and turns and dashes off in one direction.

I watch her leave and shake my head fondly. "She's full of energy, isn't she?" Davis voices his assent, but I can tell that his attention has left me. Instead, he stares into the trees, as though he was waiting for the danger to come.

"Someone's near," he hisses softly. I freeze, and my mind panic.

_Ellie's coming to kill me..._

That's when I hear the scream.

It brings back memories of the day of Ellie's death.

"Oh, no, Monika!" Davis's eyes widen, and he rushes in the direction she had disappeared. I follow him, because there's no way I'm going to stay here alone. "Annie, stay back!"

Too late.

I stare at the scene in horror, as another girl tribute—one that I hadn't bothered friending in the training area—bends down and takes out the handful of leaves that Monika is still clutching.

A knife rests in Monika's chest.

"I'll take these," she says, crackling with laughter, and stuffs the leaves into her mouth hungrily.

"Why, you!" I cry in rage, and without thinking, lunge at the girl. She whips out another knife and stabs me in my arm. I let out a gasp. Luckily, my attack caught her by surprise, and out of balance, she falls onto the ground.

My hands meet her neck. "How dare you!" I shriek, sobs threatening to overwhelm me. "Injuring an innocent girl! What has she ever done to you?"

"Welcome to reality, girl," the other girl spits. "This is the arena. Here, we aren't friends with each other, or have you forgotten already...? Ugh, what's this feeling? Why can't I move?" Her voice raises as she struggles to sit up.

Her words cause my hands to loosen their hold around her neck.

She's right. We're in the arena, where death is more common than anywhere else in the world.

Would I really have strangled her...?

I mean, Ellie's death was my fault, and it won't matter if I add another death to my list, right? _No! What am I thinking? Just because this is the arena doesn't give me the right to kill anyone! _

The other girl collapses once more, and lays on the ground, unmoving. She's still breathing, but barely. Davis bends down to check on her, and whispers, "She must've been poisoned by the plant leaves." He doesn't say anything else, but we both know what he's implying. The plant leaves were meant for us. Had the girl not intervened, it would've been Davis and I poisoned.

Monika was trying to kill us.

I turn back to Monika, lying innocently on the ground. The blood has formed a small pool around her, and I kneel down next to her. "Monika, why?"

Tears spill out from her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Annie," she whispers. "I just didn't want to have to...say...goodbye... to you..."

Her eyes close, and she's gone.

Gone.

"NO!" I scream, my arms flailing around me. The stab wound stings, but I don't care. "NO! MONIKA!"

One cannon goes off.

What about the other girl? She's dead, isn't she? Is she still alive?

"Annie, calm down!" Davis pulls me toward him. I struggle and push back, and return to Monika's side. I yank the knife out of her chest with all my might, and stalk furiously over to the girl.

"It's your fault she died!" I scream at the girl.

Her eyes are glossy and distant. The poison must be spreading quickly. Surely it wouldn't matter if I ended her life sooner? It'll get her out of her misery. She might even thank me. I raise the already-bloody knife above my head and prepare to strike.

I can hear Davis protesting, but I tune him out. Right now, it's only me, and the girl. I don't even know her name.

Not that I care.

"You brought this upon yourself, you know," I tell the girl, and in one swift motion, I feel the knife sink deep into her body.

_Boom_!

I'm back in my nightmare, and Ellie is floating toward me in her white dress. This time, two other people are with her. Monika, and the girl. "It's your fault, you know," they growl at me. I take a step back, and trip over something. I look down to find that I had tripped over my own dead body.

I want to scream, yet I can't seem to find my voice.

A cannon sounds in the distance.

I open my eyes, and I am still holding onto the knife. I force my fingers to let go of it, so the helicopter can take the girl's body out of the arena.

"Annie..." Davis trials off, and simply stares at me. He must not want someone crazy, like me, to be his ally anymore.

"You don't have to stay with me," I say, my voice breaking. "If you don't want to."

I'm so messed up.

Why is it that everyone I love must die? It's totally unfair.

Davis takes my hand, and for a moment, I imagine that Finnick's the one taking my hand. "Of course I want to stay with you, Annie," Davis says stubbornly. "You need someone to be there for you. Come on, let's go."

As we walk, I can't help but think. If I were in Monika's position, would I have subtly killed my allies too, just so it wouldn't be so painful in the end? It was the better choice, anyway.

Davis...it might be better for us to separate, now, before I go insane and kill him.

I open my mouth to tell him my plan.

Instead, what comes out is, "One, two, three...Ellie is coming for me..."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to the amazing Suzanne Collins.<strong>

**Oh, the drama! It's getting intense! **

**189 reviews... Thank you all very much! So close to 200.. X3 **


	19. Chapter 19

"Not to sound gloomy or anything, but do you actually have a plan once we do get to the dam?" Davis asks me.

"Damn," I say softly, letting my mind wander.

He frowns at me. "Annie...? Earth to Annie! As you recall, we haven't had anything to eat for a while. Can you make a trap with your newly acquired rope and catch us something to eat?"

I give myself a shake. "You're right...I could, but I'm really not hungry right now." My stomach growls, giving away my lie. Davis rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to speak, but I interrupt him, "Yeah, yeah, I'm awful at lying. Here, I'll even shout it out to everyone in Panem so they'll all know I'm bad at lying. How's that? LISTEN UP, PEOPLE OF PANEM! EVERYONE SAYS I'M AWFUL AT LYING. THAT'S A LITTLE SECRET I DIDN'T REVEAL AT THE INTERVIEW!"

Davis reaches out a hand and clamps my mouth shut. "Shut up, you idiot," he hisses. "What if some other tributes hear us?"

"Who cares?" I ask irritably, brushing his hand away.

"I care," a voice volunteers.

We both freeze and spin around, and I relax once I recognize that she's the girl from District Twelve. Lillia, I think her name is. "Oh, how lovely of you to show up! You must've realized that our trio is down to two, and wanted to tag along!" A sob threatens to escape. _Monika. Gone. _

She blinks at me. "I'm surprised that someone from Four would team up with someone so..."

"Different?" Davis supplies.

Nodding, she says, "Yeah...different. And I had no idea the little girl is dead."

"What's wrong with being different?" I snort. "Not everyone's the same, you know."

I think of the boy from Monika's district, Don. Would he care that she's dead? Did he care about her, at all?

Turning back to Lillia, I ask, "What do you want, anyway? Allies? No, I can't imagine people allying once they're in the arena...Why did you show up now?" A sudden thought occurs in my mind, and I blurt, "Have you been spying on us?"

Lillia snorts, too, as she replies, "Spying? Why on earth would I do that? I don't fancy killing you, if you're harmless."

"_Have _you killed anyone?" I demand, immediately suspicious.

_You've killed too, _a small voice points out in my head. _But_ _that was different_!

She gives me a look that reads, _Duh! We're in the Hunger Games, remember? _I recoil immediately and announce, "No thanks, I don't need you to take pity on us. And...I'm not as harmless as you might think."

My stomach growls again.

Perfect timing.

"Perfect timing," Lillia echoes my thoughts. "I've just trapped a couple of grooslings. Fancy sharing them?"

Davis opens his mouth, no doubt about to agree, but I interrupt him yet again. "No, I'm fine. We're leaving, Davis. Davis?" I'm wary, because frankly, I've had enough of people poisoning our food. I wish that this whole not-trust-your-allies thing can just end already. Davis, however, remains transfixed on the grooslings she holds up, and eventually I give up trying to persuade him to leave.

Lillia suggests to light a fire to cook them, but Davis at least was still in the right of mind to point out that we'd be spotted if there was smoke.

We ended up arguing over it for quite a while, and my stomach's growling didn't get any better. "What's so bad about eating it raw?" I counter finally, tired of their arguing. It was pointless, and we were wasting time. Besides, Lillia was the one who caught them. Surely she had _some _idea as to how she was planning on eating them beforehand?

"I still think a fire's the easiest way," Lillia protests.

"Fine by me," I shrug, standing up. "But don't blame me when every other tribute comes to this area and kills you."

"An empty threat," Lillia mutters.

I ignore her and draw Davis aside while she creates a fire. "Can we really trust her?" I ask Davis.

"She has food," says Davis.

"Are you really going to trust her just because she has food?" I continue. I can't believe this! Davis usually acted cool and collected, and a couple of days into the Games, all he cares about is _food_? What happened to protecting-me-so-I-can-win? What if he got food poisoning and _died_? Had he not learned from Monika?

"She has food," Davis repeats. "That's good enough for me."

Frustrated, I sigh, "You're hopeless, Davis. I say we ditch her and continue on our journey." When Davis doesn't respond, I pinch his cheek. "Earth to Davis!" I mock his earlier words, "Care to return to the living?"

Davis rubs his cheek. "Ow! That hurt, Annie!"

"Well, then, don't daydream about food in front of your enemy," I snap. I'm annoyed, because I'm bothered that he 's paying more attention to Lillia than me. I mean, Lillia wasn't even attractive or anything!

Hold on, why would I care if Lillia is good-looking? That's not my business!

I'm trying to survive here! I groan. What's wrong with me?

A cannon in the distance breaks me out of my thoughts. I wince at the loud _Boom_!, and was about to scream when Davis stuffs a mouthful of cooked groosling meat into my mouth. The juicy taste satisfies my growling stomach.

"Hot!" I yelp as I swallow the mouthful. It was delicious, despite being hot, but I wasn't about to give Davis and Lillia the satisfaction that they had won. "That wasn't very funny, Davis Odair!"

I could almost imagine Finnick teasing me in a similar fashion.

"I had to distract you _somehow_, didn't I?" Davis simply says.

I turn to Lillia, who is happily eating her own groosling meat. She stops, with grease still dripping out of her mouth, when she saw that I had been behaving strangely when the cannon sounded. "Why are you scared of cannons?" She asks with her mouth _full_, not bothering about manners at all.

I ignore her and pick at another piece of meat. "None of your business," I respond calmly. "I didn't even bother telling Finnick, so why should you know before he does?"

"Oh? What does it have to do with your mentor?" Lillia presses, eager to get something out of me. At least she wasn't going fangirly over him, like the girls from the first three districts. Perhaps she's not so bad after all, if she's not into Finnick.

My cheeks feel warm as I mutter, "None of your business."

Besides, I'm sure most people will only make fun of me for being scared of cannons because of a nightmare. Better not take the risk.

"If you share what's troubling you with others, you'll feel better," Lillia offers. "Mother always told me that."

"No," I say, "And that's final." _I'm not letting the whole of Panem know that I still have dreams about my dead sister. _

Lillia groans in defeat.

"Where's your district partner?" I ask, changing the subject before she can think of something else to say. "Or do you all have some abandon-your-district-partner-so-you-can-win agreement going on that I don't know about? As far as I'm aware, I'm the only tribute who's allies with the tribute from the same district. What's up with that?"

Lillia cleans up the campfire as she says darkly, "We just don't want to witness our fellow tribute's death."

_Must be a trend this year, _I think. In previous years, it was normal for the district tributes to team up with each other. This year, not so much. Had Finnick noticed it, too? I glance at Davis to see if he's noticed, but the only clue he provides is pressing his lips into a thin line. I wince when I remember him kissing me to quiet me down, and Monika claiming that he liked me. There was nothing I could do to console him.

Would it be hard on him if he saw my death? At least I won't burden him anymore afterwards.

I've come to accept my fate, and I was willing to kill myself if I had to in order to spare Davis the pain of having to kill me at the very end.

Finnick's words echo in mind, reminding me of his decision to let me live and have Davis die so he won't have to suffer the way Finnick did. _But then, Davis would be able to see Finnick again, right? _I know that the two brothers must be exceptionally close to each other, if Davis can tell Finnick's feelings when no other person can.

Would Ellie have done the same for me?

Ellie...

"Perhaps it's better if we all split up here," I choke out. I don't want to, because I'm safer with others, but I don't want to suffer when the time comes.

When the time comes.

"_Oh, it'll certainly be better if you split up. It'll be much easier for me to kill you off,_" a voice hisses from my left. "_One by one..."_

I spin around, but I can't see anyone. "Did you hear that?" I ask hesitantly.

Davis and Lillia both shake their heads. "No, nothing. Why, did you hear something?" Davis is instantly alert, drawing out a knife he'd gotten from one of the bags.

"N-never mind," I stammer. I must be hearing things. "Er, on second thought, we should probably stick together..."

I swear I heard a growl from deep within the bushes. I venture closer to the bushes to investigate, but I notice the sharp thorns on them, and withdraw at once. I don't fancy getting pricked if what I had heard was part of my imagination.

"Hey, look, another parachute," Davis points in the air. This time, he's the one who opens it, and we find that it contains another piece of rope.

Well, if Finnick approves of our teaming up, then it's good enough for me.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to the amazing Suzanne Collins.<strong>

**Is Lillia trustable? Will she trick them? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! ;) **

**Special, special thanks to MellarkIsJHutch for being the 200th reviewer! 206? You guys made my day! Thank you all! **


	20. Chapter 20

Let's just say that our alliance with Lillia is probably the shortest alliance in Hunger Games history.

It is nighttime, and, deciding that the cost is clear, we all go to sleep without setting someone to keep watch. I think it was a pretty bad idea, but both Davis and Lillia are tired, and they both slump onto ground and fall asleep instantly. And there's absolutely no way _I _am going to keep watch!

I open my mouth in a wide yawn. Boy, I'm tired. I study the empty space between Davis and Lillia, pondering whether I should sleep beside her.

Better not take the chance.

I choose to snuggle up next to Davis instead, and, to tell the truth, it felt rather comfortable. _Too _comfortable, even. As I pressed against him, I feel him subconsciously rap an arm around me. My heart plummets.

_What's going on? Surely I haven't developed feelings for _Davis_? _

No, this must be part of my Finnick-missing syndrome. The brothers look nearly identical, and without Finnick around, Davis is the closest connection I have to Finnick. Yes, that must be it...

I'm too tired to try and figure things out. It's better if I _don't _figure things out, so the end won't be painful. I close my eyes and doze off.

It's strange, but I don't dream of Ellie that night.

Halfway through the night, a loud _Boom! _wakes me up with a jolt. Davis sits up, too, and rubs his eyes sleepily. I know immediately that it's a cannon, yet with Davis so close to me, I don't scream.

"What's going on?" Davis asks, his mouth opening wide in a yawn.

"Someone's dead," I whisper. "It'll be me, soon..."

"Don't say that," Davis snaps, instantly awake. "Whatever you do, _never _think that it's the end, Annie."

My stomach churns when I stand. "Hey, Lillia is still sleeping," I note, indicating her unmoving form. "How can she sleep through a cannon like that? Oi, Lillia, wake up!" I stagger toward her, and on my way I trip over the fire we had built the previous night. Davis reaches out his arms and catches me before I can fall.

Lillia doesn't budge, not even when I attempt to shake her awake. "She's cold, Davis," I complain. "What's wrong with her? Can we light a fire and warm her up?"

Davis stares at me incredulously. "Are you crazy, Annie? That sounded like...you want to eat her or something."

"Ugh, no way!" I shudder. Maybe Davis is right. Maybe I _am _crazy. The Games can give a tribute nasty side affects, and I'm sure going crazy is one of them. "She's freezing..." by this point, I can't ignore the pain in my stomach any longer. I had thought it must be because I was with Davis, but it wasn't the kind of pain from love problems.

As I bend down to feel Lillia's forehead, Davis lets out a groan and collapses onto the ground. I abandon Lillia and stumble toward Davis, clutching my stomach to alleviate the pain. "Davis! Are you all right?" I shriek.

"No," he says, wincing. "My stomach is hurting like crazy."

"What's with you and crazy?" I ask, hoping to distract him. He gives me a questioning look, and I sigh. "Oh, never mind. But yeah, my stomach hurts, too. Was it something we ate? Hold on, the last thing we ate was that groosling meat Lillia shared with us. _She _ate the most, too! Oh, no..."

My eyes widen as I realize the truth. That's when the roaring helicopter interrupt us, and we both back away (mostly me dragging Davis) as it picks Lillia's body up and flies off into the distance.

"Don't tell me she gave us poisoned food," Davis says, clenching his teeth. "Or had the meat gone bad?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I snap, my desperation making me angry. "Come on, let's try to get some more sleep. Maybe it'll be better in the morning."

"Maybe," Davis agrees, but I can tell that he's uncertain.

Davis pulls me close to him, and we fall asleep again with me in his arms. It's hard to sleep when my stomach is aching.

_One...two...three...four..._

I try counting.

_"I'm coming, Annie," _Ellie greets me in my nightmare. _"It's almost time..." _

"No!" I yell. "Go away! Leave me alone! Stop bothering me! The real Ellie will never do something like this to me!" I turn and run, but she catches my wrist. She gives me a wry smile before she holds up the knife, its blade sparkling in the light.

The knife cuts into my wrist.

My eyes fly open, and bright sunlight shines in my face. "Morning," I say softly. "Davis? Wake up, it's morning."

My stomach doesn't feel any better.

Davis is clearly in pain, and we don't have the energy to move on. "What was her motive for poisoning us, anyway?" Davis asks as he takes a sip of what little water we have. He passes the almost-empty bottle to me, and I drink only a drop. "I mean, she's dead now. What's the point?"

I notice the tiny parachute dropping toward us. "Another parachute," I say. _We've been getting quite a lot of these lately. _"It's not like a piece of rope can help with stomach poisoning."

"Open it and see," Davis urges, and my fingers shake as I fumble with the ropes tying the parachute together. Davis places his warm hands on top of mine, and I flash him a grateful look as his hands guide mine. "It's not like you to have trouble with ropes," he murmurs.

"No, it's not. I don't know what's wrong with me, Davis." I feel a tear slide down my cheek. I don't know if it's from the pain, or if it's something else. Davis wipes it away with a thumb.

He hesitates before he says tightly, "You're missing my brother, aren't you? That's why."

Did he _have_ to bring Finnick up?

I successfully untie the rope from the parachute, and I am rewarded with a jar of mysterious liquid.

"It must be for the stomach pain," Davis says, and I'm glad he changed the subject.

"Yes..." That's when I see how small the jar is. There's barely a mouthful in it, and there's no way we both can drink it and have enough to heal. I hold out the jar for him to take. "You drink it, Davis. You might have a chance if you do. There's no point in me taking it."

I _know _that Finnick wants me to live. It's obvious. But...I have to try, right? Davis is my friend, and if there's a chance that he can live when I was in the way, I would rather he take it.

"Not a chance," he growls. "_You're _the one drinking it, and that's final."

"No," I protest, "You're stronger than me. You can win this, Davis, I know it. Can't you have faith in yourself, for once?"

He smiles sadly. "Oh, Annie, I've put all my faith in you. There's none left for _me_, you see. But, if it will make you feel better if I drink it, then...there's no choice. I will."

"You will?" I beam at him.

"I like you the most when you're cheerful like that," he says solemnly, gesturing at my expression. "It's a lovely thing to see in the morning. A lot lovelier than a parachute with stomach medicine."

_Is he...going to confess to me_? _What are you thinking, Annie? There's no way! _

Davis unscrews the lid from the jar. "Well, cheers," he says, and holds it up in a salute before he tips his head back and swallows the mouthful.

"Thank you," I say, "for making it easier for me..." I can't bring myself to finish the sentence.

Just as I am beginning to relax, he pulls on my arm and brings me closer to him. I'm too startled to react.

He presses his lips against mine, hard.

I feel the liquid trickling into my mouth.

_No! _

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The Hunger Games belongs to the amazing Suzanne Collins.<strong>

**Ah, the classic kiss-to-force-other-person-to-drink-something scene. **

**You all had such great ideas for Lillia! But, she's part of a "master plan", and so, here's where the plot is going... ;) Can anyone guess who's behind this "plan"? **

**[The poison isn't life threatening. Not yet, at least..] **


	21. Chapter 21

I push Davis away with what little strength I still possess. "Davis, stop!" I cry. "Stop..." My shoulder shakes as I sob. But it's too late; he's forced all the medicine into my mouth, and I wasn't stupid enough to waste it. "_Why_, Davis?"

"I can't live, knowing that you could've taken my place," he whispers.

I bury my head into his chest.

Why? Why? Why did it have to happen to Davis? Why did we have to be chosen to participate in the Games? Why must the Capitol do this to us? It's so unfair!

Davis stands—I'm surprised that he still has strength to—and holds onto me, letting me ruin his clothes with my tears. "Shh, Annie," he soothes, rocking me back and forth gently. I can almost imagine Finnick comforting me in the same way.

_No_! I mustn't think about Finnick now. Davis is more important.

"I can still walk," Davis continues, "So we should walk as much as we can today. I don't know when..."

_When the poison will finish him off._

Would it be better if he died now? If _I _killed him now? _No_! _What are you thinking, Annie? _

I pull away and wipe my eyes with a sleeve. "Y-You're right," I say, forcing on the brightest smile I could. "We should keep going. We're not far from the dam now."

"_I can make things easier for you, if I kill him now_," the voice I had heard from before offer. I spin around, but I can't see anyone. Yup, I really _was _going crazy. I shake my head and ignore the voice, yet there's something strangely familiar about it.

Did it belong to someone I know?

It was raspy and low, so I wasn't even sure whether the speaker was male or female. But I have definitely heard it before. _Where_?

"Annie?" Davis prompts. I realize that he has spoken while the voice had distracted me.

"Huh?"

"I was saying, 'Shall we get going, then?'" He picks up our bag and swings it over his shoulder, his face twisting in pain from the simple movement. My heart aches for him. _Oh, Davis_. _I'm sorry._

I don't care if the Capitol forces him into prostitution. Would it really be _that_ bad if he won? As long as he was still alive, I'd feel better. I wouldn't be responsible for his death.

Because no matter how I see it, I _am _responsible for his death. Without me there to burden him, he would be able to win before anyone says "Happy Hunger Games!" I'll never be able to live peacefully, knowing that I was what hindered his victory. Just like how Ellie is still in my nightmares, because she was killed while trying to ask Finnick to help me win.

If he died, I'd most likely have nightmares about Davis, too.

"You're thinking," he notes. "What about?"

"Nothing of importance." I straighten myself and take his hand. "Come on, let's go. The sooner we get to the dam, the better. I just...feel safer around water, you know?"

He nods in understanding. "Well, I would expect that much at least, with you coming from District Four."

Neither of us speak during our expedition. I don't want him to loose any energy by talking to me, and he doesn't start a conversation.

Every now and then, I would see a part of a stream in the undergrowth. It must be connected to the dam, somehow. At least we constantly had a water supply, and I would instruct Davis to wait while I gather water to drink. It was probably contaminated, but it was still water, and it was something we desperately needed.

"Here you go." I hand him the bottle. He thanks me, and, tipping his head back, drink deeply. I lean against the tree and watch him drink.

Now, don't get me wrong, drinking water isn't something that fascinates me. I don't spend all my free time watching other people drink water. It's not the water that's interesting. It's the drinker. _  
><em>

Davis notices me watching him, and asks smugly, "Can't take your eyes off me, eh, Annie?"

I snort and turn my head away, choosing not to answer him.

He's like Finnick. _Too _much like Finnick, in fact. Being near him hurts, because being near him reminds me of Finnick, and just thinking about Finnick hurts too much. I probably won't get another chance to see him...

"There haven't been many deaths this time," Davis muses. "I wonder...but I'm sure there's going to be something interesting, soon, right? I mean, the Capitol citizens will find it utterly boring watching tributes die of poisoning and natural causes. If it continues like this, we'll still be in the arena two hundred years later."

"You can say that again," I agree, and I can't help but giggle at his latest comment.

He's right. It's bound to get more interesting, and by the Capitol's standards, interesting could be anything from a fire bomb to a herd of bizarre animals to drugs that force tributes to lust for death. Either way, only the strongest will come out alive. Certainly not someone weak, like me.

"An everlasting Hunger Games...? Sounds like something," Davis goes on.

I waggle my eyebrows at him. "Don't give the Capitol any ideas, Mister. What if they do decide on an everlasting Hunger Games? It'll be like Hell."

Uh-oh. I probably shouldn't have said that. But, it's already been said, and there's nothing I can do to take it back. Even a single word can defy the Capitol, and who knows how much it'll affect the Capitol?

"Have you finished your love talk yet?" a sweet, cold voice asks.

We both spin around to find Karat leaning against a tree, watching us with amusement on her face. My blood runs cold.

I exchange a glance with Davis, and we both have the same question plastered to our faces: _When did she get here_?

"You!" I gasp, pointing at her. I realize with a jolt that she's the one whispering death threats in my ears. Ugh, I can't believe I hadn't noticed her until now!

"Yes, me," Karat says. She flicks her hair back and begins stalking toward us. One of her hands is hidden behind her back, and I have a sickening feeling that she must be hiding some deadly weapon behind it. "It's too bad that there was only enough medicine for one person, huh? I must say, Finnick is getting...picky, isn't he?"

"How dare you speak about Finnick like that?" I snarl, leaping to my mentor's defense. He must've had to sleep with at least ten women to get even that small amount of medicine. Not that I liked it, but I understand why he would.

Karat clucks her tongue. "Ah, I haven't forgotten your refusal to join the Careers, little mermaid," she says, using the nickname that Finnick had for me. I stiffen as I stare at her, and Davis immediately moves forward into her path, blocking me from her. "I have to thank Lillia, though. Her plan worked brilliantly, even though she had to loose her life in the process. Well, it had to be believable, right?"

My eyes widen with horror. "Don't tell me you..."

She smiles humorlessly. "Oh, yes. I spared her life, knowing that you had spoken to each other in the training area. It was her idea to poison the groosling. Said she didn't want to die _yet_. She offered herself as a sacrifice so you could both die, too. Finnick just had to spoil our plan, but, it worked out in the end."

No...it can't be...

"You don't want to kill your beloved Davis, do you, Annie? I'll do you a favor and end his life for you. How's that? Then I can kill _you _slowly, and make you suffer...yes, that's a great idea! I don't forget rejections easily," she says, taking another step.

"You're sick," Davis spits out, clenching his hand into a fist. "Annie didn't want to join the Careers, and you go this far to pay her back? It's ridiculous!"

"Tell me about it," she says calmly. "I could tell you my backstory of why I hate people rejecting me, but unfortunately, we don't have the time for that! Because...Davis Odair, it's time for _you _to die!" She lets out a laugh and lunge at him, just as Davis's fist meet her face.

It all happened so fast. I couldn't even keep up with their movements. In less than one heartbeat, she had twisted Davis's arm so it was hanging limply at his side.

All I did was watch.

I couldn't do anything to help Davis. He was already weak from the stomachache, and Karat is too strong for him, now. Davis didn't have a weapon to defend himself. I know I could've jumped in front of him, but my legs froze and I couldn't move. I could only watch in terror as she finally reveals her secret weapon—a strange metal disk that I've never seen before—and flings it at Davis.

He tries to dodge it, but he moves the wrong way, and gives the disk a even better chance to hit him. The last thing I hear him shout is, "Annie! I want to tell you that I—"

—and the disk slides smoothly through his neck.

His head rolls off his shoulder and stops right in front of me. His lifeless, empty eyes stare ahead. For a moment, I see Finnick's head lying there instead of Davis's, and I scream.

Panting, Karat produces a knife from her pocket and makes her way toward me. "Now it's your turn!"

"NO! FINNICK!" I shriek, and, without thinking, thrust my fingers at her face. I feel them lodge right into her eyes, and she yells out in pain.

Then I turn and run.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The Hunger Games doesn't belong to me! <strong>

**Oh, dun dun dun, the epic death. And, although Finnick was a good guess (I've never even thought of him!) the correct answer is Karat! (another twist! I'm evil like that XD) Hopefully her explanation was understandable? Karat almost killed Lillia, but Lillia suggested the plan so she could live a little longer, even if she had to eat the poisoned groosling too. **

**Finals are almost over for me! So I have more time to write! :) **

**Annie screams for Finnick at the end because she's confused.. X3 **


	22. Chapter 22

I don't care where I'm running to. I don't have a destination in mind. All I could think of is that I had to get away as fast as possible.

I don't care when thorns scrape me. I keep on running. I don't pay attention to the stream as I splash through. I'm wet now, but I don't care. I can hear ferocious growls. I don't stop to see what kind of animal the Capitol has in store for me. If they chase me, I don't care, either. I run.

Run away from everything that I have I know. Run away from it all.

Run, run, run.

My lungs feel like they're bursting. I keep running, not stopping to rest. Once, I fly past an unsuspecting tribute, and dash past her before she has time to kill me.

The sound of Davis's cannon still haunts me. It rings in my ears. _Boom!_ His head by my feet. _Boom!_ Blood everywhere. _Boom! Boom! Boom!_

_BOOM!_

_You can't run forever, you know,_ a small voice hiss in my head. I ignore it and keep running.

Run. Run. Run away from everything.

I don't care anymore. I don't care If I die now. Just...run.

Escape from this madness.

Finally, I can't take the running anymore, and collapse in a heap onto the ground. No one is there to catch me.

I'm alone.

Everyone I love is dead. Why? What did I do to deserve such pain? Whatever have I done to the defy the Capitol? I'm just a simple girl living in District Four. Why did the Capitol have to target _me_?

Dany.

Ellie.

Monika.

Lillia.

Davis.

Finnick...Finnick? What about Finnick? For all I knew, he could be dead, too. Or was that his head by my feet?

That's right. He's the one who has caused me so much pain. If I hadn't spoken to him that day, none of this would have happened. Ellie would still be with us. I wouldn't have been Reaped. It's all his fault.

I hate him. It's his fault I'm here. It's better if he's dead...

Tears begin rolling down my cheeks.

I'm alone...

I sob openly. I don't care if everyone in Panem is watching. I don't care anymore. I don't care.

"Someone, anyone, please save me from this hell!" I cry softly, and, not caring about anything anymore, I let the darkness take over.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The Hunger Games doesn't belong to me! <strong>

**Shorter chapter. I think it's fitting for the scene. Next chapter is the last one in the arena, but there still are a few more after that. **

**Thoughts? Comments? **

**Leave a review! (Can we get to 250 by the next chapter? :3 ) **


	23. Chapter 23

My head hurts when I wake up. My body is covered with blood and bumps and other undeterminable wounds, but I ignore them. I don't know where I am. What had happened to me?

"That's right," I mutter to myself, "I...ran."

It was late evening, because that's when the faces of the fallen tributes appear in the sky. There's only one tonight.

Davis.

Davis...My hand reach for his face. Of course, it's too high up, and I can't touch it. I can't get to him, no matter how desperately I want to. He's too far away. Why can't I fly? I wish I could fly.

How many tributes are left now? I don't know. What I do know is that I wasn't unconscious for long, and I'll need to find a place to hide.

A good hiding place...where? Where do animals hide when there's danger? In trees? In the ground? If I can dig a hole, I can hide deep underground without anyone finding me. It'll be the perfect grave when I die. Yes, a hole is a great idea.

My fingernails bleed as I dig deeper. I don't mind the blood. I don't have any tools to work with, but I know that I had to finish as soon as I could. Then I can feel safe in the enclosed space.

The selected spot for my grave is in front of some strange bushes. They could be poisoned for all I know, but I don't mind sharing my grave with them. If I really wanted to die now, I could even eat some just to see if they were poisoned.

It took forever for me to finish, but at last, it's done. My throat is parched, and my stomach rumbles in complaint. "I'm sorry," I whisper, "I'm not treating you very well, am I?" I settle into my grave and stare up at the stars.

Were they stars?

A parachute floats closer to my eyes, and lands practically right on my face. I bat it away. "Go away, parachute," I grunt, "How dare you disturb me from my death?"

Something inside smells good. My mouth water, and reluctantly I force myself to open it. Inside is a bowl of broth. It's not much, but it satisfies both my hunger and thirst. I find some leaves lying nearby and cover my grave with it, and go to sleep.

That's how it went for the next few days. Every now and then, a parachute with broth would land next to me, and I would polish it off. I don't know who's providing them for me, but whoever it was, they must be really kind people.

I feel safe inside my grave, knowing that when I die, I'll be able to rest in peace. It's a rather satisfying thought.

I don't hear cannons that often, either. Everything is quiet outside. Too quiet, in fact.

Days pass. Sometimes I sleep, sometimes I don't. I spend every minute in my grave...I could already be dead. It wouldn't make a difference. Every day, I wait for my cannon to go _Boom!_.

But it doesn't.

One day—I'd lost count of the time—a loud rumbling deep within the earth wakes me from my nap. Startled, I scramble out of my grave.

Even the earth itself isn't safe anymore. The shaking is worse than the sound of cannons.

My legs are too weak from a lack of exercising, and almost immediately I collapse onto the ground. "What's happing?" I ask, but I don't expect an answer. No one was there.

I'm alone.

The rumbling stops after what seems like forever. I have just begun to crawl back to my grave when I hear the loud roaring noises that accompany the initial shaking.

I barely have enough time to take a breath before I'm enveloped with water.

My legs are useless. I can't swim. But I do tread water with my arms, and even the slight movement causes me pain. "What's wrong with you?" I demand, "You're a mermaid, aren't you? Mermaids know how to swim, right? So, swim!" I can barely keep my head above the water.

I'm too weak.

Why? Why am I so weak?

"Swim, Annie!" I command myself, and I force my body to move despite the protests. "Kick! Swim! Kick!"

It might be easier if I don't move anymore, and let the water carry me away. Then I can join Davis, where ever he is now.

But I am a natural swimmer. I'm from District Four. I am Annie Cresta, one of the best swimmers at my school. It would be ironic for _me _to drown, and none of my classmates, Liliana in particular, would ever forgive me if I lost to the sea.

This thought gives me strength, and I move with what little power I had.

"Help! Help!" I hear a scream further downstream, and I paddle toward the voice. If I can save someone, I won't be so useless, right? As I move closer, I find that the screamer is a girl, and she's struggling to keep her head up. "Help me!" she begs, and ends up choking on a mouthful of water.

"Let me," I offer, and reach my arms out to grab her. She flashes me a grateful smile and stops moving completely, trusting me to carry her to safety.

But her weight is too much for me. Her eyes widen with horror as she slip away from my fingers.

And she's gone.

A cannon follows suit as her head disappears into the water.

"No!" I wail, "No! Why must everyone I try to help die?" It must be a curse.

It would be better if I die with her, so I can escape from everything. Dying is better than running, anyway. I've ran enough.

Just as I finally decide to give up moving my arms, Claudius Templesmith's voice is heard above the sound of the roaring waters. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the winner of the 70th Hunger Games—Annie Cresta!"

Life is cruel.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The Hunger Games doesn't belong to me! <strong>

**Yes! Annie won! Well, it was pretty obvious, wasn't it? X3**

**Special thanks to Cresta83 for being the 250th reviewer! **


	24. Chapter 24

Everything went by in a blur. After a helicopter whisks me out of the arena, I am taken to a strange white room, where there is nothing but me.

I sit on the bed and stare into the distance, wondering how much my life has changed since the Games had begun. "I won," I say in a barely audible whisper. "I won...I won..." I still can't believe I won. "I won the Hunger Games. No, that's not possible. I must be dead. That must be why I'm in a white room. This is death. But...I won. I did win, didn't I? Claudius Templesmith said so."

I continue mumbling to myself, and suddenly a woman that's vaguely familiar bursts in with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Annie! I can't believe I'm actually seeing you again!" she sobs, and flings herself on top of me. "Food will be brought to you soon," she promises between sobs.

I don't know what to do. Why is she crying on top of me? What's her relationship with me? Wait, I know who she is. She's Locketta. She's partially responsible for my suffering. "Go away," I say, my voice tight and cold.

She blinks at me. "A-Annie?" she stammers.

"This is your fault!" I scream, her innocence bothering me. "All your fault! If you weren't there that day, I wouldn't have to suffer!" I begin hitting her with my fists.

She backs away from me as fast as she could. "Annie, are you okay?"

"No, of course I'm not okay! How can I be okay when everyone I know is dead?" I roar, leaping off my seat. She screams in alarm and fleas out the door, shutting it behind her.

Great.

Now I'm alone again. I probably shouldn't have chased her off, but I am angry, and I had to take my anger on _someone_.

Someone comes in not long after she leaves, and they inject something into my arm.

I black out.

When I awake again, I hear voices. I can't tell who they are, because they're standing somewhere that's out of my eyesight. I pretend I'm still unconscious so I can eavesdrop without them catching me. "Do you think she'll be ready by then?" one whispers urgently.

"You mean, for the interviews? Most likely not," another says.

"But we don't want the Capitol fussing over it," the first one insists. "If it takes longer for her than for previous winners, they'll know that something's wrong."

The second voice raises as it growls, "Something's wrong? Of course something's wrong! She was forced to watch other tributes die! She had to see _Davis _die! Wouldn't you react the same way if you saw what she saw?"

The first voice responds, "Well, I did see what she saw, thank you very much. In fact, I'm pretty sure everyone else did, too, and no one is taking it badly as her."

"She had first hand experience!" the second voice snaps. "It's worse for her than anyone else! I wouldn't be surprised if it damages her for eternity! Can't you postpone the interview, Doctor? Wait until she's better? Locketta had a fright there, and judging from her expressions, Annie wasn't doing too well."

"No," the first voice—the doctor?—states firmly, "The interview will not be postponed, Mr. Odair. I'm afraid President Snow's rules cannot be changed."

The second voice was obviously mad by this point. "Snow this, Snow that. I'm getting sick of it! Tell him I'm willing to do—_that—_to every female in the Capitol if that's what it takes to postpone the interview. Please, doctor! I'm doing this for _her_, you know! She won't take the interviews seriously unless she's better. Do you really want her to relive her nightmares when she's not fully healed?"

"_Will _she heal?" the doctor's tone was harsh. I wince when I realize that they were talking about _me_ like I was some strange specimen waiting to be displayed to the public.

"It hasn't even been a day yet," the second voice points out. "Give her time. Time heals, Doctor. Trust me on that one. When she's ready, I won't complain to you about it anymore."

"Do I have your word on that, Mr. Odair?" the doctor asks. "I can't say for sure how long it'll take, and we'll have to come up with some type of excuse to reassure the Capitol that she's fine. The longer it takes for her to heal, the more worried everyone will be. I'll tell President Snow to postpone the interview for a week, but after that, I won't be able to prolong it. It might not be enough for her, but after one week, she _will _have her interview with Ceasar Flickerman. Deal?"

Silence.

I suppose the second speaker either nods or shakes his head.

"Thank you, doctor," the second voice says solemnly.

"Don't thank me," the doctor says dryly, "Thank yourself for the relations you have with, ah, certain Capitol citizens, Mr. Odair." The door clicks as they leave the room.

Thinking that I'm alone again, I open my eyes and sit up groggily. I feel as if I just had a massive hangover, and I've never even _had _a hangover before.

Then I hear the second voice. "So, you heard that, huh, Annie?"

I still can't see who's speaking. I don't mind, really.

A hand brushes a few strands of hair out of my eyes. "How are you feeling?"

Bad. I feel really bad. But 'bad' is hardly the appropriate word to use when I had just won the Hunger Games. I remain silent, not answering the question.

"I should probably go tell Doctor Hyde that you're awake," the voice continues. "He'll want to check you over and see how much damage you've had. Are you hungry? I'll find an Avox and have them bring you something to eat, if you'd like."

"No," I say softly. "No food."

"No food? Suit yourself," the voice says. "Well, I'm off. I'll come and visit you later, Annie."

I don't want to be alone. "Come back," I beg, my voice hoarse.

The person's head turns in my direction, and I can finally see who he is. My blood runs cold when I see his face.

It's hauntingly familiar.

Davis.

"Davis...?" I gasp. "No, that can't be. How can you be alive when you're dead? Or am _I _dead?" I'm so confused. I don't know what's happening to me anymore. Why is Davis here? Maybe I really am dead.

"Annie, it's me," he takes a step closer. I cower against my seat with my body shaking. "Finnick."

Finnick.

What was his relationship with me again?

That's right. I hate him. He caused me the pain that would never have had to exist if he hadn't spoken to me. "No, don't come any closer!" I cry out. He freezes, his eyes searching my face hungrily. "I hate you! Go away and leave me alone!"

"Annie?" he asks uncertainly.

"No! It's all your fault! Davis's death is your fault! Everything is your fault! Ellie's death is your fault! I hate you! Hate you!"

There's hurt in his eyes. Why would he be hurt if it's his fault? I don't understand. "Annie," he says. "Don't you remember me? I...I love you, Annie," he whispers the words.

No, it can't be. How can I be in love with a _murderer_? "Go away!" I repeat, raising my voice. "Don't come near me! Go away! I hate you!"

He sucks in a breath. "Oh, Annie...what have they done to you?" he asks, and, seeing my horrified expression, he then turns toward the door in defeat.

I let out a sigh of relief.

As the door closes behind him, I hear him vow, "You fell for my charm once, Annie Cresta, and I'll make you fall for my charm again. I promise you that."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The Hunger Games doesn't belong to me! <strong>

**The heartbreaking reunion! Will she accept him? Read on to find out! (When I actually write/post the next chapter, that is...) **

**Now, I could be extremely evil (insert evil laugh here) and finish the story at this point (and possibly put up a sequel), but it'll be a lot shorter than this fanfic, so I'm putting them all in one. **


	25. Chapter 25

****IMPORTANT** PLEASE READ: **

**Aha! I tricked you.. Well, or perhaps it was more of whether you actually paid attention to my author's note last chapter.. I said, "**Now, I could be extremely evil..." and the key word here is _could_. But I'm not _extremely_ evil. So, the previous chapter _wasn't _the final chapter, for those of you who think that it was. And, did I list the story as "complete"? No! There's still more! Horrah! Cookies for everyone! ****

****However, I am not going to end it with Finnick's death, because that would just be way too depressing. Where will it actually end, you ask? You'll have to read on and find out! ;) ****

****(Another little thing that's been bothering me from a few reviews: What Finnick said in the last chapter wasn't _directed_ to Annie. It was more of a talking-to-himself type. Cheesy? Possibly. But I wanted it to somehow tie in to the story's title, which is _Finnick's Charm_.****

****On that happy note, I will now stop my rambling, and let you read on! ****

* * *

><p>Dr. Hyde speaks to me every day, constantly bugging me to relax and not to worry about anything. He sometimes asks me questions, and they're usually so personal—though some are very off-topic and bizarre—that I keep my mouth shut and refuse to answer (for example, "What was your relationship with Davis?", or "How do you feel about winning?" or even, "What does one plus one equal?") It annoys me to no end, because I'm already relaxed and I don't need anyone to tell me what to do and what not to do. He's treating me like a baby, and I hate it when people see me as a helpless little girl.<p>

Why couldn't _he _have died in Davis's place?

I have a private bedroom where I'm asked to stay whenever I'm not with Dr. Hyde. No one comes to visit me, except for a couple of Avoxes who come and bring me food or drinks or other necessities. I even try conversing with one of the female Avoxes, and she only gives me a look of terror before she escapes from my room.

Am I really that terrifying?

After that incident, I went to my bathroom to check on my appearance, and I see a hollow, pale-faced girl staring back at me. The built of the girl in the mirror is thin—_too _thin—and her expression is empty but with a tint of sadness.

Almost like a ghost.

Is that really me...?

As I study the girl in the mirror, there is a gentle knock on my bedroom door. "Annie?"

_Him_ again.

I scowl and ignore the voice.

"Annie, I know you're in there," Finnick says desperately. "I-I'm only knocking because I'm trying to be polite, but to tell you the truth, I have a spare key with me. So if you're not going to invite me, I'll invite myself in. Just consider it a friendly warning."

Giving up, I yank the door open for him, making a huge fuss over it as I did so. He shakes his head as he walks in, pretending that I hadn't ruffled him at all. The jerk. "What do you want?" I ask coolly. "If you're here to have another conversation with me about our relationship-that-didn't-happen, then you might as well just leave."

He winces at my harsh tone. "I'll just be blunt about it then, Annie. Your...your mother is dead."

"Did you kill her, too?" I say through gritted teeth. I haven't seen my mother in so long. What did she think about the Games? Did she like me winning? Did she even care about me winning? Now I'll never know, because she's gone, too, like everyone else I've ever known.

"No, Annie," he says. "The Peacekeepers killed her, or so I heard. Only then did...Snow agree to postpone your interview."

No! No, this can't be happening! Why? Why did he have to kill my mother? "And who asked to postpone the interview in the first place, huh, Odair? Not me! It was _you_! I told you I'm fine! Why can't you listen to me for once? I won't have any more of this nonsense, you hear? Tell Flickerman—or Snow—or whoever's responsible for this thing that I'll do the interview today! I can't have anyone else dying for my sake!" I take a deep breath, and Finnick watches me with sadness in his eyes.

With my legs feeling weak, I sink onto the ground. "Oh, why does everyone I love have to die?" I wail.

"_I'm_ still here," Finnick says quietly.

"Not for long," I mutter, and, realizing what I was saying, add quickly, "Not that I love _you_! Now, you go and find my prep team and tell them to come here! I'm fine now! What, it's already been four days! I've suffered enough with that stupid doctor!"

I begin pushing him out of my room. "Look, Annie, you can't just tell them to have the interview and expect it to be ready," Finnick points out. "They need time to get ready!"

Like I care about that! "Go!" I snap, and slam the door in his face.

I pace my room, no longer in the mood to stare at the mirror all day, and don't stop until Sandra appears with a sea-green flowy strapless dress. The rest of my prep team hurriedly—and silently—washes me, does my hair and make up, and Sandra tells me to put the dress on. Finally, she holds up something in her hand, and I see that it's a pearl strung onto a chord. Simple and delicate. "This was your token, remember?" she says softly. "Mr. Odair, no, Finnick, gave it to you. Here, let me help you put it on."

I open my mouth to protest, but Sandra wasn't accepting no as an answer. I grudgingly let her tie it around my neck, and as she did so, my memories of my times spent with Finnick come pouring back into me.

_Finnick and I, on the beach..._

_Finnick and I, on the train, with him in his underwear...no, with him calming me down after my first nightmare..._

_Finnick and I on the roof...with him telling me his past...how he was forced into prostitution, and how he wanted to spare his brother from the pain...  
><em>

A single tear rolls down my cheeks. How could I have forgotten them? It was as if the pearl necklace was what triggered the memories of Finnick that I so desperately wanted to hide. I knew I just wanted to blame _someone _for what I've gone through, but, was Finnick really the one to blame? All he did was act as my mentor, right? It's not like _he_ wanted anything to do with the Games, either.

He was precious to me before the Games, and he should be, now, if I really did love him.

Did I?

Or had I...fallen in love with Davis?

I don't know anymore. It's all too much for me, and I had to focus on the interview at hand.

"Do you think you can...?" Sandra asks with genuine concern in her eyes. "If not, I can inform President Snow to push the interview back again..."

"I'm fine," I insist. "I'm feeling better than ever, in fact. Let's get this interview over with!"

I follow her out of my bedroom, and I see Finnick leaning against the wall, waiting for us. For a moment, our eyes meet, and then I see him mouth "_Thank you!_" to Sandra. She replies with a curt nod.

"Annie!" Finnick grabs my wrist and pulls me to him in a hug. I try to push back, but his arms are ridiculously strong. "I don't care how long it takes," he whispers into my ear, "but I'll wait for you, Annie."

His voice sends shivers down my spine.

And, still with his promise fresh in my thoughts, I step onto the stage and greet the citizens of Panem.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The Hunger Games doesn't belong to me! <strong>


	26. Chapter 26

I walk towards the victor's chair, and almost stumble on my way there. I can feel my legs shaking. They're still weak from the days I'd spent in my "hell hole"—that's what I've started calling my special hideout—thankfully, Ceasar Flickerman reaches a hand out and takes my hand, pretending to shake it (while really steadying me, I suppose), and I let out a sigh of relief before flashing him a grateful smile.

I steal a glance at Finnick, who's lurking in the back of the stage. My stomach twists nervously when he catches me staring at him and smirks. I give him my best glare.

"So, Annie," says Flickerman, "The Games _were_ in your favor after all, eh?"

I force on a smile. "Why yes, Ceasar, I suppose it was," I agree, but in truth, I don't think the Games were in my favor at all. Because I, a helpless, weak girl from District Four had no chance in winning.

None at all.

Someone else should be here in my place. Someone like...Davis. My heart thumps painfully in my chest as I think about him. His death is my fault. Why couldn't he have been the one to win?

Ceasar tries to joke around some more, but I simply sit still and wait. I'm in no mood for jokes. Already, my interview has been postponed for days, and if I stay in the Capitol any longer I just might explode. I just want to get away from this place, and be free without having to worry about anything.

Swim in the ocean again. Talk about boy problems with Liliana. Be the girl I once was, before meeting Finnick and having my whole life messed up.

"Why don't we start?" Flickerman suggests finally, breaking me out of my reminiscing, "The sooner we start, the sooner you can go home, Annie."

Home.

My mother. I can see my mother again..._No, she's dead_. I never did get a chance to say goodbye to her before I left for the Capitol. Why did she have to die? Why? What did _she _do to deserve to die?

_Calm down, Annie_, I tell myself, inhaling sharply. N_ow wasn't the time to think about other things. _

Ceasar begins showing the pre-arena events, including the reaping, the opening ceremonies, the training scores, and the interviews. I cringe as I see Davis on the screen. He should be here, _with _me, or even here instead of me, but I was here, alone.

I look at the girl on the screen. Is that really me? I see her giggling with Flickerman during the interview, and even flirting with Finnick. Promising to tell him secrets if I win? Blah.

Back then, I must've been so certain that I was never going to get out of the arena, hence the promise to tell him some secrets. But now...I look at Finnick again, and he wags his eyebrows at me, indicating that he's still waiting for those secrets I promised. Ugh. I scowl at him and stick out my tongue childishly.

Before I know it, we're back in the arena. The screen shows me running away from the Cornucopia, screaming and shuddering at the sound of the cannons—I do, even now—and teaming up with Monika.

Oh, Monika. Poor, sweet Monika. She's gone.

Then there's us allying with Lillia, the seemingly harmless girl from Twelve. I make a face at how the film was edited—it goes from eating the grooslings, and directly to me getting the medicine. The film skips the part where Davis forcefully kisses me to get me to drink it.

In fact, they leave out _both _of Davis's kisses. The one to stop me from screaming at the cannon, and the one to get me to drink the medicine.

And that's when they show Karat, a evil smile on her lips as she flings the metal disk at Davis.

I scream.

I don't pay attention to the film anymore. I can't. Davis's death is fresher in my mind than ever, and it's like reliving what I'd experienced all over again.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Snow prepare the crown, which is to be placed on my head after the screening.

_Snow_.

This is his fault. It's because of him I had to suffer. It's because of him Davis is dead.

Dany, too.

Everyone I love is dead, and it's because of Snow. My hands twitch.

I stand up, and lunge at him with my hands outstretched.

I hear Finnick's voice, yelling in alarm, "Annie, no!"

I see the look of shock on Snow's face, then it turns into something else—hate, anger, malice, all mixed together. My hands are so close...so close to his neck. I can almost feel them tightening around that neck, choking him, killing him...

Of course, what happens to me after that will be unimaginable. Death? Torture? I don't know. But as long as I can kill Snow, and avenge everyone's deaths, I'll be satisfied.

Suddenly, Finnick's there in front of him, and his arms wrap around my waist. I yell out and dig my nails into his skin, but his grip only tightens around me. "Annie, stop!"

"Let go!" I shriek, and my struggling causes us to fall onto the stage's floor.

I feel a tear slide down my cheek. "I...I just remembered," I whisper, "that it's my birthday today. I'm seventeen..." Finnick's eyes widen in surprise.

Snow barks an order, and as I lay there, helpless in Finnick's arms, I see the Peacekeepers come toward me with guns in their hands. I feel the pain in my arm first, and the last thing I think is, _Why am I so weak_? before I loose consciousness.

I have the weirdest dream. Ellie, Dany, Davis and everyone else is there, and they're all singing "Happy Birthday" to me. I stand, acting quite stupid because I had no idea what to do when people sang "Happy Birthday" to me, when the gun shots begin to accompany the singers.

One by one, my celebrators vanish in front of my eyes, until only Davis remained. "Happy birthday, little mermaid," he says. "I can't believe you forgot your own birthday, huh?"

"A lot's been happening," I want to say, but I can't find my voice.

"It's been an honor, being in your head," Davis bows to me, and gently place a kiss on my hand.

And then he's gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I definitely don't own anything!<strong>

**Aw, Annie, she's clearly going crazy.. o.O The ending is...foreshadowing what will happen next. Can anyone guess what the fading away means? xD**

**So. Close. too 300 reviews! You are all amazing! **


	27. Chapter 27

My name is Annie Cresta. I'm from District Four.

My best friend's boyfriend, Spens, was selected as a tribute to participate in the Hunger Games alongside me. He was killed in the arena. I was not. I survived...and I won.

Something about that statement doesn't seem quite right, but if that's what the Capitol is telling me, then I have to accept it without question. Otherwise...I don't want to think about otherwise.

"Oh, Annie..." Liliana says now. She has been asked by the Capitol to come and visit me, because they think her presence may calm me down. There's sadness and something else in her eyes, some emotion I can't decipher. "I'm sorry it had to end up like this."

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect Spens," I insist.

Hurt. Pain. Was Spens' death my fault? Come to think of it, I can't really remember anything from the arena anymore. A young girl...what was her name? Was she important to me?

The white walls of my prison are making me fidget. I can't stand it. It's like I'm floating in nothingness, and if anything, it's driving me crazy.

She places her hands on top of mine, firmly. "Don't blame yourself," she says softly. "It's not your fault he's dead."

"It was right before your wedding, too, wasn't it?" I ask bitterly. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to attend your wedding."

"It's not like you had a choice," she mutters so quietly I barely hear her. She stands up. "I'm so sorry, Annie. But...I think it's better if we're not friends anymore." she chokes on these last words.

I can tell she doesn't want it to be like this. "You're my only friend," I beg. "Don't leave me, Liliana!"

She shakes her head sadly. "I'm sorry, Annie," she repeats, but her apology is meaningless. "Everyone around you have died. I don't want to end up like them." She gives me one last look, and I see that her eyes are filled with tears before she escapes from my prison, leaving me alone.

What did she mean...by everyone around me have died? Did I kill them all? Am I a murderer?

I've been stuck in this room for so long, I've lost track of the days. It feels like it has been forever since the day I woke up.

Dr. Hyde sometimes comes in to speak with me, but he avoids answering any of my questions. Instead, he asks me things about my childhood, my friends, any family, and what I wanted to do in the future. Did I have a say in that?

After Liliana left, another man comes in to visit me. I remember him faintly.

His name is Finnick Odair, and he was my mentor. That's all there was to our relationship. "Annie?" He asks gently, "Can I come in?"

His face looks familiar, as if there's another name that should connect to it, too. But I can't remember who.

I answer his question with a shrug. He sits down beside me, and pulls something out of his pocket. "Here, I brought you this. It might help with the boredom," he says casually, holding out a piece of rope for me to see.

"You...you knew me pretty well before, didn't you?" I ask, taking the rope from him. My hands move almost automatically as they tie knot after knot.

"Well enough," he says tightly.

Eager to get more information from him, I press on, "Did you have any family back home?"

"Sure, I did," he says. "My...mother and my father."

I frown. It's as if he's deliberately avoiding my full question by leaving someone out. "Anyone else? Siblings, perhaps?" I ask.

"No," he states firmly, but I can hear the pain in his voice.

"_Really_?" I demand. Then, before I can ask him any more questions, he suddenly leans forward and kisses me, directly on my lips. I freeze, and the rope slips out from my hands.

I don't know how to react. Why is he kissing me? What is he thinking? He...there's no chance, someone famous like him, can fall in love with someone like me! I force myself to pull away, and I stare at him. "F-Finnick?" I stammer, hating how one kiss can make me so tongue-tied. "Uh, I, um..."

"Sorry," He says, shaking his head. "I shouldn't have. Excuse me."

He stands up to leave, but I reach my hand out and catch his. "Please, stay! Please, don't leave me like Liliana did!"

"Oh, Annie," he says solemnly, turning to look at me again. "I promise I won't ever leave you. I promise I'll protect you from everything, and I'll make it up to you for everything I didn't do. I wish..._I _was in the arena protecting you."

"I don't understand," I say. "What are you saying, Finnick? What was our relationship like before the Games?"

He smirks at me, and something tells me that this is the old Finnick I used to know. "Want me to show you, little mermaid?"

My heart begins thumping ridiculously hard in my chest, and I can feel my cheeks burning. I don't think I can live much longer if this is the affect he has on me. I shake my head furiously.

He sighs at my reaction, and remarks,"As far as I can tell, you were pretty close to falling in love with me, eh? And you did promise to tell me those secrets, too, dear Annie."

I can't believe I was in love with him. Was I? I don't know. And I certainly don't remember promising to tell him my secrets, not that I had any. Except one. The one Liliana had just told me before she left.

"I'll tell you a secret," I agree. "But in exchange, will you tell me more about what happened? I can't seem to remember."

"That wasn't the original deal, but...I guess it'll work," he says. "It'll _have _to work."

_Thank you_, I think, and lean in and whisper into his ear, "I'm a murderer."

His expression of shock abruptly changes into one of rage, before he takes a deep breath to compose himself. "No, Annie, you're not a murderer! Who told you that?"

"Liliana did," I confess. "Before she left me. She said that everyone around me died, so that makes me a murderer, right? You shouldn't...mingle with someone like me."

"Then she's not your friend," he growls. "Annie, whatever you do, or say, I promise you one thing. I'll never leave you, no matter what happens."

Dr. Hyde appears in the doorway then, signaling the end of his time with me. He turns to leave, too, but not before he kisses me on my forehead. "I'll be back, Annie. I promise."

And, as he leaves, I smile for the first time since...forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I definitely don't own anything!<strong>

**Ah, so no one tried to guess, eh? XD Well, the Capitol modified her memories and removed all of Davis from her mind, and instead replaced him with Liliana's boyfriend, Spens.**

**There's slow development to their relationship! But sadly, that means the story is almost at its end. Most likely one more chapter, or perhaps two, after this one. And this time I'm serious. (No sequels, but I might write the Finnick POV in the future..) **

**A shout out to amandamellark132 for being the 300th reviewer! And to everyone else who have been reviewing thus far, you are all awesome! **


	28. Chapter 28

Another few weeks later, I was finally dismissed from the Capitol, and moved into District Four's Victor's Village. Because I no longer have any family, Mags and Finnick became my closest companions. I visited both of them daily, and soon, I was no longer grieving for my mother.

Finnick had to leave every few weeks on "Capitol business", and there was nothing I could do to stop him. But he kept his promise, and always came back to me in the end. I never questioned him about what new secrets he got out from these trips, or whether a fancy woman caught his eye. He never tells me anything voluntarily, and I don't mind. It's better if I don't know.

Of course, I still have nightmares about the Games, especially the cannons. I jump at loud noises when I'm awake, and sometimes, if I squint into the distance, I can almost imagine being back in the arena and surrounded by dead bodies. I have to speak aloud to myself in order to snap me out of the horrid daydreams. My behavior has dubbed me "Crazy Annie" by some. I don't see myself as crazy, but then again, what's considered sane? I don't know anymore.

It's strange, but I don't dream of my sister or other dead tributes. It's as if...they had left my mind. And then there's still the mystery of my fellow District Four tribute. I never did figure out what happened, or how he died. Finnick refuses to show me the recording, and every time I bring the subject up at dinner with him and Mags, they would both shift uncomfortable and Finnick would change the subject. I deduce that they're keeping something from me.

But what?

I suppose I'll never know. Finnick is not only good at finding out secrets, but also keeping secrets. It would be impossible for me to try and find out by myself, so I give up altogether.

I think now as I stroll along beach. It's easiest for me to think when I'm by the ocean. The lapping waves sooth me, and when I swim, I can forget about everything else and concentrate.

There's a shape in the distance. I frown when I see that it's a person, and said person is shirtless. Well, I guess it's normal for people to be shirtless on the beach, but there's something distinct about _this _particular person, something that I recognize. Something that reminds me of...Finnick Odair in his underwear.

I begin creeping up on him, hoping to surprise him. Unfortunately, it doesn't work, and he spins around and grabs me around my waist before I can attack him.

"Hey!" I complain, elbowing him.

There's laughter in his eyes. "Trying to scare me, huh, little mermaid? Nice try, but I don't get scared easily," he teases.

"Well," I huff, my cheeks burning. "I'll just have to keep trying until I succeed in scaring you, won't I?" I whisper to the sea.

"Good luck with that!" Finnick says sarcastically. "Come to think of it...you've succeed already, haven't you? Not to sound cliché or anything, but this is how we first met, Annie. You crept up on me."

"That wouldn't really be considered creeping, especially with all the noise I was making," I point out dryly.

"Were you making any noise? I was too busy tying ropes to pay attention to anything else," he replies.

He did have a point. "Quit being all nostalgic, will you? You're freaking me out," I mutter.

Finnick grins evilly, then he tackles me into the sand. "Oh? Now, _this _is what I call freaking out," he declares, and before I know what he's doing, he plants a kiss on my lips.

"Mmph!" I protest. Eventually, I give in, and kiss him back.

It feels, not to sound cliché or anything, like heaven. It's the first kiss we have that's actually proper, and I find myself enjoying it...more than I should.

When we pull away, I can only stare at the sand below me. I'm too nervous to look at him, and even this plan is thwarted when he cups my cheek in his hand and lifts my head up. "You have _no _idea how long I've waited for this, Annie Cresta," he breathes.

I waggle my eyebrows. "Oh? Let me guess...a few weeks?"

"Like that's an answer," he scoffs, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "It was supposed to be rhetorical."

"Oh," I say, because I can't think of another answer.

"Oh indeed," Finnick agrees.

Then I remember. "Don't expect _me _to give you any secrets, mister. Besides, I'm still hoping that you can answer some of my questions that you've decided to keep secret from me."

"No can do, Annie, no can do," Finnick says. "I...I love you, you know? And I especially love you when you're so innocent and cute like this. So I'm keeping everything away from you."

The jerk. I clench my hand into a fist. "I'm not a kid anymore, Finnick." But I can't help feeling warm at his words. So he loves me...

As I argue with him, I notice another figure appear on the beach. When I look closer, I see that it's Liliana, and I wave to her. "Hey, Liliana!" I call, hoping that what she said in the Capitol was just my imagination.

Her head turns in my direction, but then, she realizes who I am, and stalks further down the beach, leaving us. "She's not coming back," I say softly. "She doesn't want to be close to me, Finnick. Everyone close to me dies. Dany, Ellie, my mother, Spens..."

"_I'm_ still here," Finnick says, his voice equally soft. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"But for how long?" I wonder, and there's nothing he can think of to comfort me.

"Whatever happens, Annie, I'll come back to you," he says solemnly. "Always."

And, as he pulls me into a hug, I smile through tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games!<strong>

**28 chapters later, _Finnick's Charm _is finally at its end. Thank you all for following the story until now, and I appreciate each and every one of your reviews. Without your support, I probably wouldn't have finished it.. Hopefully the last chapter wasn't too cheesy! (but really, I couldn't think of a better way to end it. -shot-)**

**Anyways... leave a final review? ;) **


End file.
